You Make Life Better
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: After a huge fight with everyone at Hollywood Arts, Cat Valentine runs away, into the arms of a stranger, James Diamond to be exact. Will these two teens be able to escape their own problems through each other? JAT! Continued from amrice101 by NeonLovesYou
1. It's A Pleasure To Meet You

**Hi! This story was originally written by amrice101, but she discontinued it. So I thought I would resume it for her, so I give all credit to amrice :) also, read her other stories, they're fantastic!**

~Cat's PoV~

Run, Run, Run. That's all I can and will do. I don't want to be there at Hollywood Arts. No one really cares about me...they made that clear about 10 minutes ago.

I was just sitting down at the lunch table with the rest of my friends; Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade (kinda), but for some reason Robbie was nowhere to be found. Tori was showing off her new phone she just got for her birthday and I asked if I could see it.

"Sure Cat, just be careful." She said sternly, then passed me the phone. It was a brand new IPhone 4 with a portable charger. I held it gently like it was a prized jewel. Suddenly, someone came from behind me and tickles my sides.

"AHHHHHH!" I jumped up from my seat, one hand smacking Jade right in the face and the other...sending Tori's phone into the air. Everything happened so fast, Tori's leaving to find where I hand flinged her phone, Beck having to hold Jade back from killing me and Robbie looking confused.

"What happened?" Robbie asked innocently. 'Like he didn't know" I thought.

"You scared the pee out of me! You made me smack Jade and throw Tori's- Oh no...Tori's going to DESTROY ME." As I said this Jade responded.

"Not before I do!" She said annoyed and angered. I filched at this tone, sounding like the kind my parents usually used on me.

"What d-d-did I do?" I asked, scared for my life, knowing Jade would destroy me. But this time, Tori answered my question, as she ran up to me, her broken phone in her hands.

"You were fucking born! You do nothing but make everything worse! You're retarded, crazy, and hyperactive! Nothing you say, ever makes sense! You just overreacted, breaking my phone and pissing Jade off. JUST LEAVE, NO ONE LIKES YOU HERE!" I couldn't believe she just said that...but it was true. No one liked me. And I always made things worse, never better. So, I listened to Tori and left.

They don't care I'm running away, they are probably celebrating. If anyone cared, wouldn't I hear "Come Back Cat!" 's? Yes, I would and I'm not. All I hear are my own feet hitting the sidewalk and my tears hitting the ground too. I also hear people whispering about me, as I run blindly, not caring where I would end up when I stopped running or what would happen in between.

I don't feel like myself. Usually, I'm Cat Valentine, supper bubbly, sweet, and optimistic actress/singer. But now...I feeling like a crumpled up piece of paper, bland and bent, just being thrown into the trash without a second thought.

After what seems like hours of running, I stop and look at my watch. '4:30 p.m'. Yep, I have been running for almost three hours and it felt amazing, until now. Now my body was starting to ache in unbelievable pain. I guess when I was running I had an adrenaline rush that just kept me going for the 3 hours of running but now, I feel the results of my escape.

Now, I look for a place to sit but also somewhere, where no one can see me. I look around to see I'm in front of a hotel. I read the sign on the front of the building. 'Palm Woods, sounds familiar.' I was going to say it aloud, but my throat had tightened from dehydration and exhaustion. I decided to walk over near a dumpster and just sit on the side, so I could cry in peace. I have nothing. My parents hate me, my friends think I'm a nut-job and now, I'm crying hysterically next to a garbage bin, not really knowing where I'm at. The only thing I know is that it's still in LA. I know this because I think I heard about this hotel being robbed, maybe? I honestly could care less about that right now. I just wished...someone would come and help me, actually care.

~James PoV~

I hate having to take out the trash. It smells like shit on top of shit on top of a dead body near the dumpsters! Why does Kendall have to be so good at Rock-Paper-Scissors? Finally, I make it to the garbage bins and throw them into the containers, when a piece of long red hair catches my eye. I go to investigate the source to find a girl, about my age, her knees to her chest, sobbing and breathing uncontrollably. She looks exhausted, like she's been running for days, by how red her entire body was. But, pass all the sweat and tears, I see a beautiful girl. i kneel next to her and lightly place my hand on her shoulder, trying not to startle her. She looks up at me and I'm mesmerized by her big brown eyes, even if tears are cascading from them.

"Are you alright? Do you want any help?" I ask, trying to help the mysterious beauty any way I can. She looks up at me, mascara running down her flushed cheeks, while she breathes heavily.

"W-W-Why do you care? You don't know m-me." She replies, sounding so broken and in pain. i hope she didn't think I was going to leave after that. There was no way I could leave a girl sounding so sad, alone.

"Well, I'm not a careless guy and I'm not going to ignore a girl crying next to a dumpster." I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders and let her lean her on my chest. Her sobs decrease, but are still there.

"Well, if you c-care, why don't my friends? T-They just watched me leave and didn't even try to stop me." I start to rub her long hair with my hands, trying to calm her down.

"If you so called 'friends' " I pause putting air quotes around friends "really cared about you, they would have chased you down, I know I would had." She looks up at me and gives me a kiss on my cheek, making me blush. Usually, something so simple as a kiss to the cheek wouldn't make me blush, but it was such a sweet gesture coming from her.

"Th-a-ank you. That means a lot to me." She whispers, sounding very appreciative that someone is here to make her feel better and I was willing to stay forever. For some reason, I feel like...this instant connection to her and I never want to leave her side.

~Cat's PoV~

Wow, wishes really do come true. This guy really seems like he cares. I snuggle more into his chest, breathing in his sweet scent, not even remembering that I'm sitting next to a trash bin, only knowing I'm in the arms of an amazing, strong guy, willing to use his time to make me feel better.

I look up to lock eyes with his stunning hazel eyes, just seeming to be filled with admiration and concern. I wrap my arms around his mid-section and just start to cry tears of joy. These actions surprise him.

"What's wrong now?" He asked sounding even more concern than the first time he talked to me.

"I'm just so h-h-happy that someone c-cares." I start to feel his body vibrate and I hear laughing? Does he think this is funny? Is this all just a damn joke? Now, I start to cry tears of anger and sadness, and he realizes this. He stops laughing and tilts me head to look right at him.

"No, no, no. Don't be upset from my laughing, please. I'm sorry. I just thought it was kinda funny how we don't know each other's names yet. I'm so sorry, don't cry." I can hear the guilt in his voice and I can see his eyes tearing up, making me feel extremely guilty. I stop crying and allow him to wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"I guess that is a little funny. Sorry for worrying you. My name is Caterina, but my friends call me Cat." I say this while looking right into his eyes and see them light up and a smile come to his face.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. My name is James Diamond, but people just call me James, and it's a pleasure to meet you." I blush and grin, just astounded by how captivating he truly is. His brown locks right above his twinkling hazel eyes, then his incredible smile and lips. To top it off he has the body of a sun-kissed god. His strong arms, chest and just strong figure. I put my head back on his chest and just snuggle into it like I'm a cat. Then we just sit there, in a comfortable silence. Usually just being quiet and sitting would bother me but it feels nice, just sitting with James and his arms around me, tightly but lovingly.

After what seems like forever just lying on his chest, I lift my head up and see him already looking at me, soaking in every one of my slightest details and...I loved it. Now, were just looking at each other, not saying a word, just enjoying each other's' warmth and company. I start to put my hand on his cheek and rub it lightly, making him chuckle lightly, me doing the same. Then he starts to bring his hands to my hips. We start to lean in and finally, after what seemed years, our lips connect, making sparks fly. Our lips feel like they were meant to be together...just like how I feel right now with James, likes he's my other half, my light out of my darkness, making every trouble melt away. As the kiss deepens, we have to pull away, due to the lack of oxygen neither of us were getting.

"Wow...that was..." He trails off and I decide to finish his sentence. "Amazing, perfect, outstanding?" He nods his head and kisses my forehead, making me blush from his sweetness.

"You really are something aren't ya, Kitty?" Kitty? Hm, no one ever called me that before, but it sounded so right coming from James.

"I'm nothing special...just you know, your average 16 year old." I say non-nonchalantly, not really think I'm really that much special. James gives me this look of disbelief, and I give him this confused look right back.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" I ask, wondering why he thinks I'm so 'unique'. "Well, you definitely aren't average. You're special, I can tell. You have something about you that makes you shine above the rest. I don't know if it's your luscious rosey-red hair, you sparkly brown eyes, or your sweet like red-velvet cupcake lips, but...there's something about you that I think...is gonna make me fall for you." Did he just say that? Naaaaaah, he didn't just say he was going to fall for me, right? Oh chiz...he really did. I probably look like a tomato 'cause I can feel my blush radiating off my cheeks.

"T-Thanks, uhm...no one has ever said anything, so sweet to me before." I say, 100% serious. He kisses me softly, his lips, still fitting perfectly to mine in every way, shape or form. I sigh contently, being in complete bliss with James. I feel him smirk against my lips, as he stops. I whine in protest, wanting to enjoy the sensation of kissing James, one I've never felt with anyone before.

"Don't worry Kitty, there will be plenty of kisses between us. I just want you to meet some friends of mine." I give him a nervous smile in return, not knowing if his friends would accept me. Its as James can read my mind, as he gets up and brings me with him. As we stand, he sweetly kisses my forehead, something I'll never get tired of, and says "Don't you worry. My friends will love you. I know they will." He takes our hands and intertwines them, the warmth of his hand being shared with mine. We make our way to the entrance of the hotel, my worries still inside me and James can sense this.

"Cat, seriously, everything will be just fine. Why are you so worried anyway?"

"I'm worried because I don't want your friends to not like me. I know that I can get on people's nerves sometimes..." I trail off as I think of what happened earlier that day. He can sense that I'm talking about the 'incident', so he pulls me into a tight, but loving hug. Next, he sweetly whispers in my ear "You're amazing, Kitty. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't. Even though I haven't known you for too long. . .I really care about you, and I don't want you to be upset." To finish off his comforting, he gives me a kiss to the forehead again, leaving me in chills and goose bumps.

"So, are you ready?" I think about my answer first, to make sure I'm making the right decision. If James's friends are just as nice as he is, then meeting them will not be a big deal...I just have to try not to make a fool of myself.

"Yeah, I'm ready." With that, James leaned in a gave a light kiss to my...nose? Weird, but cute. Anyway, after that, we made our way to his apartment, to meet his friends. Hopefully, they'll love me, just like James does. Well, not in a romantic way...you know what I mean!


	2. Awkward Greetings

~James' PoV~

Honestly, I don't think I can remember that last time I was this happy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Kendall, Logan and Carlos like brothers but, I haven't had a real romantic connection with anyone like I do with Cat. No girl has ever made me feel this way. Every time we hold hands, they feel like they fit perfectly together. Like right now, on our way to 2J, her small hands feel so right in mine, it's just, magical. I heard about this romantic crap in chick-flicks before but I never thought it was true. But I guess I was wrong. Everything about Cat just feels so right, and I can't wait to find out more about her.

As Cat and I ride in the elevator, hands still intertwined, I get a text from Kendall.

**From: Kendall**

**To: James**

**Dude, where are you? How does it take almost an hour to throw out the trash?**

I chuckled when I read that. I didn't realize I was out there with Cat for almost a hour but I regret none of it. Cat heard me laugh and asked why, an amazing smile on her face that could compete with mine.

"One of my friends, Kendall, just texted me asking why it took me so long to throw out the trash." I answered her as we walked out of the elevator, making our way down the hallway to the apartment, still hands together.

"What did you say back?" She asked, big chocolate brown eyes looking right up at me. I don't know what it is about those eyes but they set something off in me and not even seconds later, my lips are on hers, in one of the most heated kisses I've ever shared with someone but also being loving at the same time. As my hands were on her hips, rubbing circles that made her giggle into my mouth, something I found extremely adorable, she had her hands tangled at the tips of my hair. I would have objected to it but it definitely wasn't worth it. Just when I pushed her against a door, not caring which one it was and even trying to open the door, I did, hoping it was 2J.

When I finally opened the door, we made our way in, lips still attached in a battle for dominance, which I knew I was going to win. We had to stop when the need of air came into our thoughts, but we both knew we didn't want to. When we did, we just looked at each other, still surprised that our little make out had just happened, but we were both glad it did. We weren't aware of Carlos and Kendall who had saw the entire thing from the couch, jaws dropped. We also didn't notice Logan, who was getting a drink of water, had saw the whole thing too, and was just as speechless. Cat was the first to break eye contact and look around the room. She gave a shy wave to all three of them, who had just broke their state of shock, to all wave back. Carlos was the first to break the silence that fell into the room.

"Well...now I see why it took you so long to throw out the trash..." He let out a breathless chuckle, trying to lighten up the awkward that had filled the room. Logan also chuckled as well, as Kendall still stayed silent, a scowl on his face. Me and Cat just stood in the middle of the apartment, hands intertwined once again, when I decided that maybe this was the time to introduce her to everyone.

"Ha, yeah well, this is Cat Valentine, my. . .girlfriend." I wasn't sure if that was the right term for right now but as soon as the words rolled off my tongue, they sounded so right. I felt Cat squeeze my hand to get my attention. I looked down at her to see a grin on her face and her eyes filled with emotions; happiness, worry, and love. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then it seemed that we were in our own little world in seconds. We had broken eye contact again when I we heard Logan make a we're-standing-right-here cough.

"Okay, so Cat," I brought Cat right in front of Carlos and Kendall, who were still sitting on the couch, X-Box controllers in hand and still slightly shocked about what was going on. "These are two of my three best friends. Carlos Garcia," I pointed to Carlos, who gave a "Hi" to Cat, who smiled and said "Hi" right back. "and this is Kendall Knight." I was excepting a 'Hey' or anything really from him, but he ignored me and Cat, and just got back into the video game him and Carlos were playing before we interpreted. I found this strange, really because Kendall was one of the most friendly people I knew, and I found it extremely rude that he didn't even give a wave to Cat. That fucking pissed me off, but I decided to keep the emotions in until later.

As I awkwardly walked away from the duo, Cat was already introducing herself to Logan, the two shaking hands. I thought it was weird, Logan, a person who was the most uncomfortable around new people, was getting along fine with Cat. I knew there was something special about her. She just seems so...inviting. Like, she could become your best friend in seconds, just from her giving you a stunning smile and a warm welcome, and I loved that about her. That's why I even found it weirder that Kendall didn't give her the time of day. I know it's not the ideal way to meet someone but, he could have been a lot friendlier. I shook these thoughts out of my head, not really wanting to be bothered about them right now.

I made my way to Cat, her still making chit-chat with Logan, I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. She let out a yelp, turned her head, and smiled when her eyes met mine. I gave her an Eskimo kiss and whispered "Do you want to go get some smoothies, maybe get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, I would really like that." With that, I laced my fingers around hers, and we were out the apartment, Logan and Carlos saying their goodbyes, but still nothing from Kendall.

I was going to ask him why he was acting like that, but I decided that he wasn't going to ruin my time with the most amazing girl in the world, my girl.


	3. Confessions And Discoveries

~3rd PoV~

The happy couple strolled through the Palms Woods lobby, love floating in the air they breathed in. They could have fooled anyone that they've been together for ages. No one would have ever thought they just met only hours ago. Hand in hand, they made their way outside, the sun starting to paint a beautiful portrait of pinks, oranges, and yellows over the horizon. This made an idea spark into James' mind.

"Hey, Kitty? Do you want to go to the beach? We can get smoothies on the way!" James didn't even have to wait for a response, once he saw that bright smile spread across her flawless face, he knew she agreed.

As they walked to the beach, smoothies in one hand, hands in the other, they made small talk, about where they came from, siblings, and telling each other their favorite things. By this time, they were at the beach, sitting on the sand, asking each other why they were in Hollywood, as they still had their hands intertwined.

"It's always been one of my dreams to be famous, so when I saw that Gustavo, my producer, was coming to Minnesota for auditions, I knew I had to audition for him. Once all four of us got their, we each auditioned, excepted for Kendall. When I performed and messed up, he told me leave and that I had no talent. . .it almost destroyed all my hopes and dreams."

"Then how are you here if...?"

"Kendall freaked out when Gustavo said that, came running from the audience, jumped right in front of him and started to sing 'The Giant Turd Song' to him. Security guards pulled Kendall off the desk, then in a flash we were all trying to defend Kendall from them. Cops were called and we were all brought to Kendall's house. Just a few minutes later, Gustavo was at the door, asking KENDALL to come back to Hollywood with him."

"Then how are all of you-" James brought a finger to her lips and hushed her politely.

"Almost finished with my story, Kitty. Okay ,anyway, Kendall at first, refused, but once we told him, the next day, that all three of us would go to Hollywood with a giant turd producer like him, he decided that the best thing to do was to bring all of us and make us into a band." James said, smiling at the glorious moment that changed his life forever.

"Oh yeah! I thought I recognized you guys from somewhere! Big Time Rush right?" Cat asked excitingly and James nodded, loving the excitement that was flowing through the red-head.

"Oh! I heard one of your guy's songs before! I think it was called. . .Nothing Even Matters? It was on the 'New Town High' show!" James nodded once again, before letting Cat ramble back on.

"Can I hear you sing? Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Cat asked looking up at James with puppy dog eyes and her lips puffed out. James swears to himself, that has never seen anything cuter. How could he say no to that?

"As long as you sing with me." Cat tilted her head in confusion, wondering how he knew she could sing.

"How did you know I could sing?" James leaned in to kiss her lips softly, enjoying the taste of the smoothie mixing in with Cat's own unique flavor. As he was leaning away from Cat, he whispered into her ear, "I didn't. Even if you couldn't, I still would want you too." With a kiss to her ear, James finally leaned all the way back, to look into Cat's chocolate brown eyes that he had grown to love in just a few hours, and asked her to pick a song.

"I want to sing that song, Nothing Even Matters, I know the chorus by heart! You'll sing the verses!" James just nodded and smiled loving how happy his Kitty was.

"Okay." With that, James took a deep breath and started singing the beginning of the song.

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters.'**

**'It's like one for the haters and two for all of those**

**Who try to shut us down, they don't really know**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no.'**

**'I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes**

**'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no.'**

**'This wall we built together**

**There ain't no way of knocking it over**

**We'll be here forever**

**Getting closer and closer, baby!'**

James continued singing into the chorus, as Cat jumped in.

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters,'**

**'They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters,'**

James almost missed the second verse, due to the fact that he was blown away by Cat's incredible voice. How could a voice so big and beautiful come out such a small girl?

**'It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze**

**They disappear and it's just you and me**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no'**

**'Forget about our problems, forget about our past**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah'**

**'This wall we built together**

**There ain't no way of knocking it over**

**We'll be here forever**

**That I told you, that I told you, baby!'**

James mentally braced himself to hear Cat sing again, because really, she had to be one of the best singers he had ever heard.

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, eh**

**And nothing even matters'**

**'They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters'**

As he sang the first second of the bridge, he was glad that Cat knew that part too, and was going to sing it with him.

**'Nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**We don't even need to fight**

**Everything will be alright, oh, yeah**

**Nothing even matters but you and I!'**

After they finished the long note, they looked into each other's eyes, before Cat decided to finish off the song.

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoa**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters**

**They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, whoa**

**And nothing even matters, whoa**

**And nothing even matters**

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoa**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters, baby**

**They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, whoa**

**And nothing even matters, whoa**

**And nothing even matters, but you and I!'**

After Cat finished, adding her own little touch into the end, James clapped, surprised that his girlfriend could sing so perfectly.

"Cat! That was amazing! That was the best singing I've ever heard!" Cat blushed and dropped her head down, not so later though, James put a finger under her chin, making her eyes look into his own, her soon getting lost in the browns and greens of James' eyes.

"Seriously, you have such an amazing voice. I'm guessing that's why you and your family are in Hollywood?" James asked lightly and Cat shook her head no, a frown making its way to her face.

"I'm n-not out here with my family, I'm an emancipated minor. It's kinda like I'm 18, my parents don't have to worry about taking care of me. It all started back when I was 14, and I started to do commercials in studios in the Northern part of California. My mom would get all the money I was earning but instead of even giving me any, she would spend it all on herself, getting plastic surgery. My aunt Kimberly noticed the changes and asked how she could afford such surgeries. My mom confessed, only because she was drunk and didn't realize what she was doing. My aunt found receipts from the operations and thought it was best to get me emancipated. After I did, my aunt paid for a condo for me to live in, in Hollywood, where I could go to Hollywood Arts and live out my dreams to be a singer and actress. But now, I don't even want to go back there. I'm thinking about moving somewhere else." After finishing her confession, she cried into James' chest, salty tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I just don't know w-where else to go!" James petted her hair, as he tried to think of a solution. Finally, a brilliant idea popped into his head, making a smile grow onto his face.

"You could move into the Palm Woods and go to school there. Maybe I could even convince Gustavo to sign you to Rocque Records." James knew this must had made Cat excited, because she soon had her arms wrapped around James' neck, praising him for his great idea. She then loosened her grip on his neck, and looked into his eyes.

"You would really do that for me? You think I'm that good?" Cat asked quietly, surprised that he would do something so generous for her.

"I would do anything for you, and no, I don't think you're good, I think you're perfect." Cat then blushed once again, not believing how sweet her boyfriend was being.

"Thank you James, this has been the best day of my life." Cat made the first move this time leaning in and attaching her lips to James'. The force Cat had was enough to knock James on his back, them still kissing, pulled from the kiss to confess something he wasn't 100% sure of.

"Kitty, I love you." While waiting, James just stared into Cat's eyes, hoping he hadn't said those three words too soon.

"James, I love you too! I just wasn't sure if you felt the same, so I didn't say it-" James hushed her once again with the soft touch of his lips on her's and said, "From this moment on, don't ever doubt how much I love you." He put his forehead to her's and started to hum 'Nothing Even Matters', while gazing into her eyes. Cat could have stayed like that forever, but once the cold ocean breeze made contact with her skin, she shivered in James' arms, immediately concerning him.

"We could leave the beach, we've been here for almost two hours." James said, almost in a question, but already knew Cat was freezing and would have been wanting to go home.

"Yeah but...that would mean I would have to leave you." Cat said sadly, cuddling into James' embrace.

"I could come back with you to your condo, if you like?"

"You would really do that?"

"Of course, Kendall's mom may not be too happy, but she won't mind that much."

"That's great! So now, let's get off this beach before I freeze to death!" Cat said jokingly, as she rose from the sand and shook some of it off, James following, doing the same thing as well.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen, right?" James cooed, as he wrapped an arm around his Kitty and walked off the beach. She tilted her head to the right, where James face was, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I know."

****Linebreak****

As they stepped out of the cab, they duo dashed into the condo complex, trying to avoid the cold Californian air. Once they finally reached Cat's condo, which was on the third floor, they were exhausted, and were now wondering what time it had been. James, being the only one with his cell phone in hand because Cat had left hers at home that day, checked.

"Wow, it's not as late as I thought it was, it's only 8:30. What do you wanna do?" Without James even noticing, Cat had already gotten changed into Pj's, pink from head to toe.

"Well, we didn't eat dinner, and I have stuff in my fridge that you could make something if you want." Cat offered polity, as she seated herself on her couch, turned on the TV, and looked through her channels for any Christmas specials that could be on.

"Thanks but-" James was interrupted when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out and saw the caller was Kendall. He answered it, already knowing why Kendall was calling.

"Hey."

"Dude, where the hell are you? You've been gone for-"

"I know how long I've been gone. Anyway, I'm at Cat's house. I was planning on sleeping over, if that was okay with you, mom." James said, smirking to himself.

"Seriously James? You've known this girl for not even 12 hours and you're sleeping over her house! What the fuck!" James was shocked that Kendall was that mad about him staying over at Cat's. It's not any of his damn business, why does he care so much?

"Kendall, why are you so pissed? It's not a big-"

"Don't you dare say it's not a big deal 'cause it is! All of a sudden you've fallen head over heels for a girl you barely know, when I've been in love with you for years! I don't-"

"Wait...WHAT?" James had to stop Kendall right there. Did he just say he was in love with him? For years? Kendall had some explaining to do.

"Yeah, you heard me! That's why I ignored you and your 'girlfriend' when you tried to introduce her to me. I was so enraged at the moment, that if I said anything, it would have been a scream. I just can't believe you haven't noticed. Why do you think I gave up my dream to be a pro NHL player and come out to L.A? I did it so you could accomplish your dream! I did it to make you happy! I did it because. . .I-I love you, but I guess you don't feel the same."

James was completely speechless. the only words that were able to leave his mouth were "But, but, but." Finally after stuttering that word over and over again, James gained the ability to speak a full sentence again.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't be making this shit up! I love you so damn much Jamie, it's crazy. I was so heart-broken when you and Cat came barging into the apartment, making out...I was just at a loss for words..." Before the conversation went on any further, he tried to get out of ear-shot with Cat, so he asked her if she had any spare Pj's that he could wear.

"Yeah, actually, I have a pair of sweats and a tank top from when my brother came over and spent the night once. They're in my room, second door to the right, The clothes are in the bottom draw in my dresser." James nodded to her, as he may his way to Cat's bedroom. Once he had shut the door, he got back to his conversation with Kendall.

"But, then, are you gay or...?"

"I think so. Jo was really just a distraction to keep my mind off you, I guess."

"Wow, Kendall I. . .I'm sorry it's just, I really don't feel the same way." James felt kind of guilty, he knew how it was like to get your hear-broken, but he couldn't even imagine what Kendall was feeling.

"Well, my main concern is that. . .you won't want me to talk to you anymore because you know about me liking you and-"

"Kendall, I was friends with you before I found out. Do you really think it's gonna change anything?" James said, finishing it off with a breathless chuckle, Kendall chuckling as well.

"Yeah, I guess not. So, I guess I should go, leave you alone with your girlfriend." Even though the blonde was trying to hide it, James could hear the venom when he said girlfriend.

"Yeah and again, Kendall, I'm really sorry. I just, you know, don't feel the same."

"It's okay. I just want you to be happy, and if Cat can do that, then be happy with her."

"Thanks man, that really makes me feel better. Well, good-night."

"Yeah, sleep tight." Once James hung up the phone, Kendall fell back to his bed, and whispered, "Sweet Dreams, Jamie. I'll always love you." As he let salty tears finally slip from his emerald orbs.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH! Bet you didn't see that coming! WOW. Sorry, but, I just had to add that in. Anyway, this was a REALLY long chapter!**


	4. Heartbeats

~Cat's PoV~

I wasn't 100% sure what was wrong with James, but I knew something was up. He didn't sleep at all when he and I went to bed last night. I just laid in his arms and fell asleep, the last thing I saw being his hazel orbs looking right at me. I woke up to the same thing, making me feel really nervous about what was keeping him up all night. The only thing that I thought of that could make him upset was. . .him regretting saying he loved me. I know soon he might mean it, but I wasn't sure if he did yet. But not for me. I had fallen for him as soon as his hazel eyes looked into my brown for the first time. My heart feels like it's gonna burst out of my chest every time we kiss, and when he said he loved me. . .My heart skipped a beat and thumped at a million miles a minute. I never thought falling in love would be like this.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I see James walk out of my bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his brown locks and everywhere else. I couldn't help but stare, he was just so gorgeous, it's unreal. I think he noticed that I was staring at him, 'cause not even seconds later, he winked at me and asked teasingly, "Do you like what you see?" I couldn't help but bite my lip so I could suppress a moan that was almost about to slip pass them. He smirked at this and started to walk towards me, as I laid in bed and a blush creeping its way on to me cheeks. When he finally was at my bed, he sat next to me, kissed my forehead, and then we just stared into each others eyes. It felt like he was burning into my soul, learning everything about me by just looking into my eyes. It made my heart beat fast, making me almost explode.

After at least 20 minutes of just silence and light kisses in between, I break it, with the question that has been haunting my thoughts all morning.

"Do you really love me?"

It came out quite, but due to how close he was to me, he heard it. His eyes grew wide with shock, that I could even ask such a question. He cradles my face in his hands as he brings his forehead to mine and then whispers against my lips, "Of course I do, why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, I thought you stayed up all night...wondering if you meant it if you said you l-loved me." My voice falters, tears starting to sting my eyes, and he notices this, he always does.

"No no, that's not why I stayed up last night. I'm 100% sure that I love you Cat, with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. I know that now." He then places a longer and more tender kiss to my lips. When he pulls away, my eyes stay shut, my lips still feeling that tingling sensation that only James can do in our kisses. I don't know why I stayed that way for so long, but I did, just frozen in time.

When I finally got the willpower to move anything again, I opened my eyes, to already see James fully dressed, using my hair spray for his hair. I saw the way he studied his face to make sure it was perfect, but in my mind, him with bedhead, hair in all directions, is the most perfect thing to ever be seen on this earth, well, except James as a whole of course.

Not being able to watch James make goofy faces in the mirror much longer, I made my way out of my bed and to him. I put myself next to him, as he put his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I got a text from Logan saying Gustavo wanted us to go to the studio and record some stuff today. You wanna tag along?" He asked, slightly pleading, as he bumped his hips with mine playfully, getting a giggle to escapes my lips.

"I would love to, but I got a lot of stuff to do. I gotta go to Hollywood Arts and transfer to the Palm Woods, then I got to go to the Palm Woods and see if I can move in, then I was gonna start packing too. I want to move into the Palm Woods, a.s.a.p." James just nodded, as we penguin walked to my kitchen, departing to search for food to eat. As I pass my stove, I'm shocked to see the time coming from it.

"James, is it really twelve? I haven't slept that long in ages."

"Well, when you got something to cuddle up to, sleep could last forever." I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. I also couldn't help but giggle when I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, as he leaves feather-light kisses to my neck, that were nothing but innocent.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" I asking giggling, as his kisses tickle my skin.

"Nah, I'll eat when I get back home." He tells me as he pulls away and leaves a kiss on my cheek. I go to open the fridge door when I thought comes to me, how is Jamie gonna get home? I ponder the thought, as I stop looking for food and start rubbing my invisible beard.

James starts to laugh as he comes back to me and re-wraps his arm around my waist. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" His eyes grow wide...why? Is it because I can drive?

"You can drive?" He asked, shock beyond belief.

"Yeah, when I took my driver's test at school, I did so well, the state let me go to the real test and get my license, skipping the permit." Yeah, it was really as simple as that. I get all focused and calm whenever I'm driving, making me a great driver.

"That's so cool! You wouldn't mind driving me?" He asks shyly, making me smile. I would do anything for you.

"Of course I will Jamie! I love you!" James turns me around, so that we are face to face. He brings his face close to mine and whispers, "I love you too Kitty, and don't you ever forget." He places a light kiss to my lips before giving me an Eskimo kiss as well. There goes my heart beating fast again, and I swear I can hear it and. . . I think James can too because the way he's looking at me, amusement written on his face, he must hear it.

My thoughts are confirmed when James says, still close to my face, "I can hear you heart-beat Cat, is that because of me?" I nod my head shyly, as I break eye contact with him, not daring to look into those piercing hazel orbs. He chuckles at my actions, as he cups my cheeks, to make me look at him, his eyes literally looking into my soul.

"Do you know why you can't hear my heart-beat?" He asks, and it makes me wonder . . . if he loves me like I do...wouldn't his heart beat like crazy, too? So, I shake my head no in response. He leans in and kisses me, sparks still flying, while our lips move in sync. He pulls away slowly, and tells me, "You can't hear it because, when I'm with you, you take my breath away and it makes it hard for me to do anything. My heart almost stops because you are so damn amazing and beautiful. My heart tries to slow down the moment, so it can last when I'm with you." He lets go of my face and embraces me. I put my head on his chest and true to his word, his heart is beating slowly and I can barely hear it pumping. It makes a smile come to my face, now knowing every word he had just said was true.

Being fully content, I mumble against his chest, "You're the best thing I have ever gotten for Christmas." I'm guessing he heard me, because not a second sooner, he mumbled against my hair, "Me too Kitty, you can't buy love, wrap it up and stick it under a tree." I blush at his sweet words as he still nuzzles his nose into my hair, both of us breathing in our aromas.

Sadly, James realizes that he has to get going to get to Rocque Records and that I have things to do. We reluctantly pull away from one another. He laces my fingers with his and brings my hand to his lips to peck it and say, "Ready to go, Cupcake?" A rosy pink dusted over my cheeks once again, from the new nickname. I nod my head, as we leave my condo and make our way down to the parking lot right in front of the building.

I spot my car and run towards it, excitement buzzing through me. I loved that car like it was my child. It was perfect just for me. It was a red color, which looked exact to my hair. It was your average car with a sun-roof, speakers throughout the car, GPS, and the most comfy seats my butt has ever sat on. It was the new Mazda-3 and I had just got it 2 months ago because, my vintage, baby blue beetle that I had been driving for about 5 months, broke down, so I had to get a new car.

James and I made our way into the car after I had unlocked the door. He let a moan of comfort once he had sat on passenger side's seat. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It was the same way I had reacted to the seats. I started to laugh hysterically when he just sunk into the seat, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You comfortable enough yet?" I asked playfully, still chuckling at the relaxed expression on his face.

"These seats feel like clouds!"

"I know! I reacted the same way when I sat in them!" I say as I put my key into the ignition. I turn the key and the car starts immediately. As I put my hand on the gearshift, he puts his on top of mine, lacing our fingers. I can never get enough of the warmth that we share just from something as simple as holding hands. I grin and kiss his cheek before I start to back to car out of the parking lot and onto the road. I go on my GPS and enter the Palm Woods into it to find out it's only a half hour drive. James and I both smile when we find this out, glad that we didn't live that far away from one another.

On the car drive there, we sing along to popular songs on the radio and make small talk, all the while, out hands are still intertwined. I couldn't be any happier.

Unfortunately, as I make the last turn, I pull up right in front of the hotel. A frown appears on my face, knowing that I may not see James until later today or maybe tomorrow. I knew I didn't know him for long, but everything I did felt so much better when I was with him. Sleeping, singing, driving and hell, even breathing was much more enjoyable with him by my side, and I didn't want that to go away. I could tell he was feeling the same way, due to the frown he was also wearing on his face.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I ask, hoping for a yes.

"I hope so. I'm really gonna miss you Kitty." He leans in and kisses me to oblivion, just in case this was our last kiss till the next day. My hands make their way to his neck and play with strands of hair there, as one of his hands cup my cheek and the other is on my waist. Our tongues move together sweetly, love and compassion laced through it. We both slowly lean away at the same time and place our foreheads together.

"I love you." We say in unison, making both of us blush furiously. I place a light kiss to his red, kiss-swollen lips. Before we can start making out again, we hear a knock on the window. James turns his head to see Logan looking at us with a smirk on his face, Kendall looking annoyed and a little angry and Carlos just staring into space. My cheeks turn an impossibly brighter shade of red as James runs a hand through his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Come on Romeo! We got places to go." I assume this voice belonged to the blonde, due to the fact it sounded nothing like Carlos or Logan.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" James replies, then swoops in and gives me a kiss to the forehead.

"Bye Cat, love you."

"Bye Jamie, love you more."

"Love you even more."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you-"

"Okay lovebirds! Could you please finish up?" Kendall screams, as I duck my head and James rolls his eyes. He places on last kiss to my lips and whispers "Bye", before he finally leaves my car. I drive away, everything just feeling a little less empty, even the air.

~James PoV~

As I finally got out of Cat's car, I feel a little less complete, like I'm a puzzle and she's missing on last piece to finish it all. Dramatic, I know, but that's really how I feel. I guess I was staring into space, because I see three hands waving in front of my face, trying to break the trance I was in.

"Dude, James, are you there? Hello?" Carlos.

"James, are you alright?" Logan.

"James, what the hell is going on!" Kendall.

"JAMES!" I'm finally broken from my thoughts when all three of them scream my name. I nearly jump and fall into the street from the outburst. As my breathing slows down from being shocked, we make our way to the limo that would bring us to Rocque Records. The limo ride is silent, Kendall looking out the window with sadness and anger filling his emerald eyes, Carlos messing with the straps on his helmet, Logan reading a book, and me texting Cat. We were talking about what she was doing-she was at Hollywood Arts right now at the main office, explaining to the Principal that she would be moving and would be going to a new school-and talking about her moving into the Palm Woods, which would only be a couple days from now, hopefully before Christmas.

Before I could respond to her last text, something about Christmas, Kelly was ushering us to the building, rushing us because we were late, due to the busy Saturday traffic. Once we got to our booth, Gustavo was fuming, ready to rip our heads off if we dared to sing off key.

We immediately started to record one of our newest songs, Music Sounds Better With You. I couldn't help but imagine singing this to Cat. She really made every little thing I did better, singing especially. Our voices are great separate, but when they collide, it has to be the best sound ever made.

****Linebreak****

After hours of being in the cramped recording booth, singing every song on the new album at least hundred times, Me and the rest of the guys could barely even whisper to each other, no matter how much water we drank. That sucked too, because I wanted to talk to Kendall some more and make sure everything was alright with him. I could hear the anger in his voice when him and the rest of the guys saw me and Cat kissing. But, in reality, what can I do to stop it? I can't stop Kendall from being jealous or mad, it's going to be his natural reaction, and I understand completely. I can't force him to not get angry every time I'm with her, but I hope he'll try to be discreet about it and put it aside so he can get to know Cat. It would be a shame if he couldn't get along with one of the sweetest people I've ever and probably ever will meet in my life. She truly just has a heart of gold and smile that makes me melt every time I see her. I really do love her.


	5. We Meet Again

~Cat's PoV~

After dropping James off, I made my way back to my condo to take a shower and get ready to go to Hollywood Arts to, hopefully, get transferred to the Palm Woods' school. Before I left to go, I picked up my phone to text James, but before I did that, I saw I had 3 missed calls and 3 new texts. When I saw who the three phone calls were from, my stomach dropped and I developed a cold sweat. I was petrified to look at the texts but, against my nerves and gut, I did anyway. Two of them were from Jade, making my breath get stuck in my throat. The third text was from James, which made a small smile come to my face, but didn't take away the fear I still had. I decided to get it over with and read the texts from Jade first.

**From: Jade**

**Cat fucking Valentine that was the last straw! I have had enough of your fucking mess-ups and mistakes**.** You are so god-damn lucky you ran away, because the next time I do see you, I'm ripping every little red string of hair from your dumb-ass head! So, just as a warning, you better not come back here, unless you want to start wearing wigs.**

While I was reading the text, I could hear Jade yelling the threat to me and giving out an evil laugh at the end. I knew she would do much worse than just pluck my hair out. Knowing how twisted and evil she was, she would probably kill me with my own hair. How? I don't know but she would come up with a way. My whole body started to shake violently, my heart beating against my chest, ready to burst out. What could the next text say from Jade? More threats? Probably. Even though my entire body was fighting it, I opened up the next text, ready for an onslaught of words that would make me even more scared to return to Hollywood Arts.

**From: Jade**

**Hello Cat, since you fucking destroyed my phone, I'm using Jade's to text you. If you can't guess who this is since you're so damn clueless, it's Tori. I would have called you but if I would have heard your annoying voice, I think I would have to end up finding you and kicking your ass. I know that seems a little harsh for just breaking my phone, but honestly, I never have really liked you. Anyway, this is just a quick little reminder, just in case you forgot, that you WILL NEVER come back to this school again. If I see your face anywhere near here, I will attack you on the spot. So, you better watch out Cat, you don't have 9 lives.**

Before I even knew it, tears were streaming down my eyes. How was I supposed to transfer to the Palm Woods if I couldn't go to Hollywood Arts? What would happen if I went back today and surprisingly...they were there waiting for me? As I thought more about it, I remembered something . . . it's a Saturday. . .no students are there! I immediately started smiling, thanking god that I could go there and be able to leave in one piece. When I finally started breathing at a normal pace again, I remembered I still had James' text to read, which made a grin come to my face. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened up the text.

**From: Jamie**

**Hey Kitty, I really miss you ): Wish you could be here, love you xoxo**

The short but sweet message made my heart swell, making me forget all about the malicious texts I had just read before. Now with newly found confidence, I texted James back, a sweet little message asking what he was up to, left my apartment and head towards my car, ready to start a new part of my life, one I would have with, hopefully, the love of my life.

After about twenty minutes of idle driving, I finally pull up to the entrance of Hollywood Arts; parking my car, locking it, and getting out of it. When I do reach the doors, I look into the glass and see Helen in the Main Office. I wave frantically to get her attention and luckily, it pays off.

"Hello Cat, what brings you here on a Saturday?" I bit my lip and bow my head as we walk back into her office together.

"Unfortunately, I came here to see if you could help me transfer to a different school."

"Why? Does it have anything to do with that whole, 'breaking Tori's phone' fiasco?"

"Well, that's part of the reason. I'm moving somewhere else and the school is much closer to where I live. . . . Do you know where the Palm Woods is?" Helen's dark eyes grew wide at the name, but then she shook her head and grinned.

"I know exactly where that is. I went there when I was a little girl, first starting my acting career. But, you're going there for singing, right?" I nod my head and flash a smile.

"Any other reason why you want to go there all of a sudden?" I bit my lip and titled my head in concentration, trying to think of more reasons until the number one reason popped into my head. . . James.

"Uhm, well, I just started dating this great guy that goes there-"

"What's his name? Is he cute? What does he do; sing, dance, act?" All of her sudden questions made a light blush appear on my cheeks before I answered her, "His name is James Diamond, he's absolutely stunning, and he's an incredible singer. He's from the boy band, Big Time Rush." She was silent as the gears were slowly turning in head. Out of nowhere, she snaps her fingers and shouts, "You're going out with James 'The Face' Diamond? My niece loves the band he's in!" A small smile comes to my face as I nod.

"Yep, that's my Jamie." She awes at the cute nickname I have for him and sits at her desk, looking through a filing cabinet for a few seconds before pulling out a thick vanilla folder.

"Okay, here are your transcripts, and all the other papers you'll need to transfer to the Palm Woods school. All that needs to be done now is for me to sign some papers, you to clean out your locker, bring this to the Palm Woods and you should be going to school by Tuesday." I wait a bit for her to sign some documents before I reach over her desk and take the file from her hands. I smile to her as we leave her office and walk to the area where my locker is.

When we turn the corner that leads to my locker, we're both met by no other than Tori and Jade, evil smirks on their faces. I can feel my heart stop and my eyes turn to the size of saucers.

Before I can say anything, Helen speaks up in my defense, "What are you two doing here? I gave you detention for tomorrow; not today."

"Aww," Jade said with faux poutiness, "Tori and I just wanted to see wittle kitty cat one more time. What's so wrong with that?" I looked up and saw Helen glare at the pair as they started to walk closer and closer towards us, a scary twinkle in both of their eyes.

"You two get off school grounds before I give you both two more weeks of detention; Now." I hid behind Helen like a frightened little girl as Tori and Jade still stalked closer; they reminded me of two lions hunting their prey.

I watched Tori roll her eyes as she looked right at me and said, "Fine, but this definitely won't be the last time we see our little kitty cat. Right Jade?" She craned her head towards Jade and smiled at her. Jade nodded then said, well, more like purred, "That's right." I gulped down a lump in my throat and my grip, one that I didn't even know I had, on Helen's shirt got tighter, just wanting this all to be over.

Without any other words spoken, Tori and Jade left, a huge wave of relief flooding through me. I let go of Helen's shirt and backed away from her, licking my lips and closing my eyes, just glad that those two or gone but sadly, I knew that wasn't going to be the last time I saw them; they were going to make sure of that. And I know I should have been more worried but . . . I thought about James and how he wouldn't let them hurt me, so, it made me feel just a bit better. And if it wasn't for James, I . . . don't know where I would be.


	6. Thank You

After the whole confrontation with Tori and Jade, Cat was able to get her transcripts from Hollywood Arts. She was still shaken, but would be okay. She got into her car, and began to drive to her condo, there was a buzz that came from her phone. There were 2 new messages waiting for her. She opened the first one, It was from James

**From: Jamie**

**Hey kitty cat! I just got out of the studio, why don't you come to my apartment? I'll wait for you :)**

Cat smiled. She texted back an "Okay." The next message was from Tori.

**From: Tori**

**Valentine, I thought I warned you? Oh stupid Cat. Never listen? Fine, just be glad you're out of Hollywood Arts, but be warned. I am still going to get you. Oh silly me! I mean **_**we **_**are going to get you. If I were you, I'd move to a different planet.**

Cat had that shaky feeling again, she almost got off at the wrong interstate, but she collected herself and drove in silence to James' house. She parked her car and made her way inside the lobby, where a man in a suit was behind the check in counter. He was grumpy. Cat quickly went into the elevator and up to James' floor. She knocked on the door and Carlos answered.

"Cat!" Carlos said happily

"Hi Carlos! Do you know where James is?" Cat asked in a friendly voice

"Oh, he's in his room. Come in!" Carlos chirped and moved to the side so she could get in. "Hey Cat" Was heard from Logan and Kendall, who were too busy playing video games to look up.

"Hi!" She replied and went to James' room. He was sleeping

'Oh he looks so cute when he's asleep' Cat thought and smiled

She tiptoed her way to James' bed and silently giggled, then she kissed him

James' eyes quickly opened, and he saw Cat's face and he sighed in relief. He thought someone else kissed him. He broke the kiss and sat up, "Kitty!" he said and tackled her in a hug.

"Hi Jamie" she said with a huge smile. 'Her dimple is so cute!' James thought

"So, did you get your transcripts?" He asked

"Yup!"

"Great! Now let's go to Rocque records and talk to Gustavo"

"K kay"

James got up and fixed his hair, then they were on the road to the recording studio. Cat was excited to show Gustavo her talent, and was silently praying that he will sign her.

"Take that left and it's to your right" James instructed

Cat did what he said and they were already at the studio. James walked Cat inside and she was amazed at how pretty the inside looked.

She was suddenly stopped by James, Gustavo and Kelly stood in front of them.

"Hey guys! So, this is my girlfriend Cat. I was wondering if you could listen to her singing and maybe sign her?" James said quickly and got on his knees and begged

"Sure." Was all Gustavo said

"Awww! But Gustavo plea- Did you just say yes?" James asked, astonished

"Yes. Now Cat TO THE RECORDING BOOTH!" Gustavo yelled

"Don't yell at her" James warned

"Oh, well Cat to the recording booth!" Gustavo raised his arm and pretended to fly to the booth.

Cat giggled and followed. She was led into a huge room with a microphone and a pair of headphones. She was told to put the headphones on and when Gustavo said 'Go' to start singing. She felt butterflies in her stomach and was excited.

"Alright Cat, what are you going to sing?" Gustavo asked

"I am going to sing Rolling In The Deep by Adele" Cat said and smiled

"When you hear the music, just start to sing. Okay sweetie?" Kelly asked with a smile

"K kay" Cat said and giggled

The music started…

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**

**Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship **(She didn't say shit)** bare**

**See how I leave with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

She started to dance a little

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch**

**And it's bringing me out the dark**

She took a peek at the other side of the glass, Gustavo was nodding his head in approval. Kelly and James' mouths were dropped

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it, to the beat**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

She was hitting the perfect high notes, even higher than Adele originally sang

**Baby, I have no story to be told**

**But I've heard one on you**

**And I'm gonna make your head burn**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Make a home down there**

**As mine sure won't be shared**

Cat was now dancing while she sang

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it, to the beat**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**But you played it, with a beating**

**Throw your soul through every open door (woah)**

**Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)**

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)**

**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**We could have had it all**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**It all, it all, it all**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**And you played it to the beat**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**But you played it**

**You played it**

**You played it**

**You played it to the beat**

The music stopped and they were all speechless. Cat smiled and giggled, Gustavo started clapping. "Guess who just got herself a recording contract?" He asked

Cat started squealing and James went inside the room and hugged Cat

Kelly then walked in and gave Cat a contract to sign. After she did all the paperwork Kelly hugged Cat "You did good sweetie, congratulations!"

"Thank you so so so so so so so so much!" Cat squealed and hugged Kelly tighter, she then started to hug Gustavo

"Alright. You start tomorrow, and we are getting you an apartment in the Palm Woods, so be ready to move by today at Four. The current address you gave us will change, and we will get movers to help you move your things. You will also transfer to the Palm Woods School. Congratulations!" Gustavo said and shook her hand. Cat gratefully shook it and she and James left to her Condo.

"I told you!" James said

"Jamie, I love you so much and I am forever in debt to you" Cat said and happy tears rolled out of her eyes. James smiled wider "Don't worry, everything will be better! I am so happy!" James exclaimed. He then opened the sunroof and stood up and yelled "WOOOOOOOOT!" He then sat back down and closed the roof.

"You're so crazy!" Cat squealed and giggled

"I love you" James said and kissed her cheek

"I love you more!" Cat said and turned into her condo parking lot.

"It's already 2:30! Time to get packing" James said

They worked for over two hours, and they finally got everything packed up. It was 3:50 and James and Cat were sitting on the floor, enjoying nutella sandwiches and chocolate milk. They cleaned up before the movers came, and there was a knock on the door. James opened it and the movers got to work loading and unloading the truck. It didn't take too long, Cat only had a few boxes and her bed to move. They got to the palm woods and Cat and James got to work redecorating her new apartment. They were finished in an hour, so they decided to transfer Cat into the Palm Woods School. Cat had her transcripts in hand and even though it was a Saturday, Bitters was able to get Ms. Collins to transfer Cat.

Cat was beyond happy, she wanted to scream in happiness and jump for joy! How couldn't she? She just got a recording contract, the best boyfriend ever, and a chance to get away from Tori and Jade!

They then went to 2J where the boys were all still playing video games.

"Guess who just got his girlfriend a recording contract?" James yelled

The boys paused their game and went to Cat to congratulate her. Mama Knight came home at that moment and found Cat. She never met her, but she did now. They all decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. Cat even met Katie, who was for some reason never around when Cat was.

"Congratulations to Cat, who just got her recording contract" Kendall stood up to make a toast.

"To Cat!" Everyone cheered and drank. Cat stood up and gave Kendall a tight hug. He returned it and she went back to her seat. The rest of the night went well, and Cat was in her new apartment. Coincidentally, her apartment is almost right next to James'. She sold the condo and saved the money she got for any future needs.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She thanked God for everything she had. She was happier than she'd ever been in years.


	7. IT'S THEM

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Cat woke up to the ringing of her cellphone, It was Gustavo. She answered quickly

"Hello?"

"Cat! We need you to come to the studio to record some songs and make a demo, Griffin needs to approve before you can make it to the big time"

"K kay, who's Griffin?"

"He's the boss of all of us, so you need to hightail it and get here quickly"

"K kay!"

Cat hung up and took a quick shower, then eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She ran to her car and drove as quick as she can to Rocque Records. As soon as she got there she grabbed her bag and ran into the studio. As she went inside she was met with an older man in a suit.

"Ah! Here's our new singer. Arthur Griffin" He spoke and held out his hand

"Cat Valentine" She said and shook his hand

Gustavo appeared and stopped in his tracks when he saw Griffin. "Griffin!... Hey!" He said nervously

"Gustavo, I want a performance that will blow me away. I heard good things about this one and I want to see it to believe it."

"Alright, let's get you into the recording booth" Gustavo said and motioned for Cat to go with him

"K kay" She said and giggled, but followed.

Gustavo led her to the same recording booth where she sang for him

"Cat, you NEED to give a good performance if you want to be signed with us" Gustavo begged

"But, I thought I was already signed with you!" Cat said, panicking

"You signed to make _demos_" Gustavo said

Cat made an 'Oh' face and gave him a thumbs up

"Okay, great. What are you going to sing? Something with a bunch of high notes so Griffin can see how much talent you have"

"I was actually going to talk to you about that, I brought a mashup I did of Born This Way and Express Yourself"

"You did? Okay, I'll listen to it later" he said and took the CD in her hands "But now you have to do a live performance"

"Ok.. High notes… I GOT IT!" She almost screamed

"Ok what is it?"

"Vienna by Billy Joel"

"Perfect"

Gustavo motioned for her to put on the headphones and get ready. He walked out of the room and Griffin was waiting for her to start. Gustavo played the music…

**Slow down, you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart, tell me  
Why are you still so afraid? mmmhmm,  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You'd better cool it off before you burn it out  
You've got so much to do and  
Only so many hours in a day, ayy ayy,  
But you know that when the truth is told...  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even  
Get halfway through, oooooh,  
When will you realize, vienna waits for you?  
Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Tonight,..  
Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong, you know  
You can't always see when you're right. you're right  
You've got your passion, you've got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize, vienna waits for you?  
Slow down, you crazy child  
And take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while  
It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two, ooooooh,  
When will you realize,.. vienna waits for you?  
And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
Why don't you realize,.. vienna waits for you  
When will you realize, vienna waits for you?**

When Cat was done she giggled. Griffin and his associates talked to Gustavo, and after he left Gustavo pressed on the microphone.

"Guess who's becoming a star!"

Cat almost screamed, she started jumping and clapping her hands, she hugged Gustavo as soon as she got out of the recording booth.

"Alright, now we have to start working on your album. Griffin wants 7 songs. So 2 covers, 4 original songs, and 1 duet with an already famous person."

"I get to work with someone famous?" Cat asked, well. Screamed.

"Yup, so come back tomorrow to record."

"Will you still listen to my mashup? I consider that an original since I mashed it up myself"

"I will, and I need to get permission from the two artists so we can use it"

"K kay!" Cat said and went home.

James was waiting for her at his apartment, she was gone for over two hours and he was bored out of his mind. The guys always got weekends off and he was hoping to spend it with his _girlfriend._

Cat arrived at her apartment five minutes later. He heard the door close, so he went over. The door was unlocked and Cat was humming to herself and putting her things on her table.

"Hey babe" James said

"Oh! Hi Jamie" she said and ran to hug him

"Where were you?"

"I had to sing for Griffin, and he approved! Gustavo wanted me to work on my new album!"

"That's great!"

"So what do you want to do now?"

James rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to do something with Cat, yet he didn't even think about it. _Good going James._

"Honestly, I don't know" He sighed

"Hmm, Wanna go check what the guys are up to?"

"Eh, Sure."

They went to his apartment, and sure enough the guys were playing video games, Mama Knight was cleaning, and Katie was on her laptop. Typical Day.

"Is this seriously all you guys do all day?" Cat asked

"Yes" was the response from everyone in the room.

"Sounds kinda.. Boring"

Kendall raised an eyebrow and paused the game. All of the guys looked at her

"What do you suggest doing then?" Logan asked

"I suggest going out and having fun! It's a nice day out and you guys are in here playing video games. Why don't we all go to the pool, and after we can go out to see a movie or get dinner, or something?" Cat asked

"You know, she's right! You guys need to go out and enjoy life! You can sit around playing video games when you're forty. Now go change and go have fun!" Mama Knight exclaimed

The boys shrugged in response and got up to change

"You're really cool, you know?" Katie said

"Aww!" Cat said and hugged Katie. Surprisingly, Katie hugged her back

"Now go change sweetie, I'm leaving you in charge of the boys" Mama Knight said

"Yaaaay!" Cat exclaimed and went to her apartment to change. She wore a pink bikini top and black shorts. She grabbed a towel and the guys were were outside waiting for her

"TO THE POOL!" Carlos screamed and they all ran to the pool.

2 hours of swimming later, the sun went down so the group decided to go to dinner. They didn't decide yet, until Logan spoke up

"How about sushi?" He asked

"I'm up for it" Kendall said

"What about you guys?" Logan asked

"Sure" Was the response

"Does anyone know a good sushi place?" Carlos asked

"There's a place called Nozu that I know, It's the best!" Cat said

"TO NOZUUUU!" Carlos yelled again

"Wait" Kendall said and grabbed the back of Carlos' shirt so he couldn't go anywhere "We have to get my mom to drive us"

James made a buzzer sound noise and said "Cat has her driver's license!" he said and turned around. Cat wasn't behind him anymore, she was admiring the palm tree with the multicolored lights. Kendall looked at him with an 'Are you serious' face. James laughed nervously and he called Cat, she ran back to them.

"What-ty?" She asked

"Can you drive us all?" Kendall asked

"Sure!" she chirped

"TO THE APARTMENT TO GET THE KEYS TO THE RENTAL VAN BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE WE ALL CAN'T FIT IN CAT'S CAAAAAAR!" Carlos yelled.

Everyone laughed and ran back up to get the keys, and ran back down to go.

Everyone watched Cat with wide eyes as she multi tasked. She was driving with one hand, using the other to apply makeup, keeping one eye on the road and the other on the mirror, and singing along to the radio. They got to Nozu in under five minutes, and Cat smiled as the guys looked at the place in awe. They've never seen anything like it before. Mrs. Lee didn't hate Cat, so she gave them one of the best seats.

"How have you ever heard of this place before?" Kendall asked, still in awe.

"I used to come here with my friends." Cat said with a fake happy voice

"Why don't you anymore?" Carlos asked

"Because they hate me" She answered bluntly, and took a sip of her pepsi.

"Oh, well we don't hate you" Logan said

"Yay for no hate!" James said nervously

Suddenly Cat's eyes widened.

"What?" Kendall asked

"It's them! It's them!" Cat said in panic, and moved to the far end of the booth.

"Who?" Carlos asked

"My ex friends! There here! Oh no!"

"It's alright, We'll protect you" James said

"Thanks" Cat said and smiled in relief.

Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, even Robbie waited to be seated. Mrs. Lee sat them at the sushi bar, still saying that she would get 'revenge' but Jade and Tori just rolled their eyes. They all sat and talked. Suddenly Andre spoke up "Oh my chiz! Is that Cat?"

"Who cares?" Jade said bluntly

"It is!" Robbie said

"So?" Tori said

"Is that Big Time Rush she's with?" Beck asked in disbelief

That got Jade and Tori's attention. They suddenly looked up and saw Cat sitting with the four boys, laughing, talking and hanging out. But what really shocked them was James giving her a kiss.

"How is CAT hanging out with them? She's a freaking idiot!" Tori exclaimed

"Exactly. It doesn't make any sense!" Jade said

"She breaks my phone and gets rewarded by hanging out with four of the hottest guys in LA?" Tori said in disbelief

"Hey!" Beck and Andre said

"You know what I mean" Tori said

"I'm still here too!" Robbie said

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jade said and they spied on them

Cat could see them watching her and her friends from the corner of her eye. She didn't want them to know she knew, so she smiled and said "They're watching us. Act natural"

A waitress came to their table "What would you like to order?" she asked with a smile

"I'll have the wonton soup" Carlos said

"I'll get the udon" James said

"I'll have the tempura roll" James said

"I'll have a California roll" Cat said

"I'll get the variety platter, we can all share if you guys want" Kendall said

"Alright, I'll be back with your order" the waitress said

"Thanks" they all said

"No problem" She said and took the menus away

"So what should we do?" Tori asked

"I don't care" Andre and Beck said

"Why don't we plan it out?" Jade said

"Good, good…" Tori said with a devious smile

"I want in" Robbie said

"No" Jade said

"Shut up West. I'm in either way forced or not. She decides to ignore me and go out with someone else when I confessed my love for her I'm in." Robbie said

"Okay, You finally stood up for yourself, good for you. You're in." Jade said

Their order came to them, and Carlos said "Foooooood" in a whisper, causing Cat to giggle. James kept feeding her sushi and acting like a cute couple. Everyone had a nice time, despite the fact that Cat's #1 haters were watching her every move.

"Guys, guess what" Cat said

"What?" They asked

"Griffin approved my demo!" She said

The guys started cheering

"I wonder why they're cheering" Jade said

"It should be about Cat." Robbie said

"Yes…" Tori said and frowned.

**AN: WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING? O.o What will happen in the next chapter that'll make you say "Whaaaaaa?" Find out next time :)**


	8. Recording Session

**AN: Sorry, I was supposed to update yesterday but my internet decided to be an ass. XD Anyway, This chapter is for the lovely reviewers!**

Cat's Pov:

I woke up this morning with a frown. I still remember last night's events. We went to Nozu and my old friends were there. I saw Jade and Tori whispering, possibly about me. But the thing that really scared me was that they both had evil smiles on their faces. Anyway, I have to remember, I'm the one with the perfect boyfriend. I'm the one who just got signed to a professional company who makes stars. I'm the one with the record deal. I'm making an album.

NO POV.

Cat's phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D. it was Gustavo. He probably wanted to record new songs for the album. She had written some too, and wanted him to see her work. She answered her phone "Hello?"

"Hey Cat, It's Kelly"

"Oh, Hi Kelly!" Cat said happily

"Hi sweetie, we need you to come down and record a few songs"

"K kay!"

"Alright, Bye"

"Bye!"

She hung up and went to her closet. She put on a purple top and shorts. She brushed her hair. She grabbed an apple and went to her car, after locking her apartment. She ran into James at the lobby.

"Hey baby" James said and kissed her

"Hi!" She said and hugged him

"Going anywhere?"

"Mhmm, Gustavo wants me to record new songs"

"Aww, okay" James said with a pout

"I'll be back! Why don't you and the guys hang out? Go to the arcade, play pranks on Bitters, anything!" Cat suggested with a smile

"Okay baby, for you" James said and kissed her head

"K kay" Cat said with a giggle, and left.

James decided to go to the apartment, where the guys were all playing Battle Blast 4, he grabbed a controller and started to play, thinking about Cat.

Cat got to Rocque Records in 5 short minutes, grabbing her purse she went up to the studio to meet a frantic Kelly.

"Kelly! What happened?" Cat asked

"Gustavo's angry because he has writer's block!"

"Why?"

"He was trying to write new songs for your album, but he can't!"

"Well, I have a few songs I wrote, so he doesn't need to be cranky!" Cat said happily

"Thank goodness! Let's go" Kelly said and brought Cat to the recording booth. Gustavo was currently beating the stuffing out of a drum kit.

"GUSTAVO! STOP IT!" Cat said

"AAARGH! IM SO FRUSTRATED!"

"Why?"

"I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!" Gustavo whined and broke a guitar

"BUT I WROTE A FEW SONGS! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SAD!"

"Did you just say you wrote songs?" Gustavo said and walked to Cat

"Mhmm! Look!" Cat said and took her notebook out of her purse. She gave it to Gustavo

"These are actually pretty good" Gustavo said with a surprised look

"YES!" Kelly said

"No more hurting drums" Cat said

"Okay, Let's make melodies for the song"

About two hours later, Gustavo had all the right melodies for Cat's songs. She wrote four originals, just like he said. They were called Put Your Hearts Up, Honeymoon Avenue, Pink Champagne, and a song called You're My Only Shawty (I know Demi Lovato sang it but originally it was by Ariana and Iyaz. Just look it up on YouTube.)

"Today, we're going to record 2 covers, and 2 of the originals, wait. Actually, we're going to use Only Shawty as a duet. And we'll just have three originals, 3 covers, and the one duet." Gustavo instructed

"Wait, did you listen to the mash up?" Cat asked

"I did, but Lady Gaga and Madonna's people haven't called back" Gustavo said

"Phooey" Cat said with a frown

"Alright, for the covers you're doing Only Girl by Rihanna, and Grenade by Bruno Mars. I did the melodies so they would match your personality, so just sing it the way Cat would" Gustavo instructed

"I'm Cat!" She said with a giggle and put the headphones on

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride**

**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**

**So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight**

**I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

**Only girl in the world...**

**Like I'm the only one that's in command**

**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

**Only one...**

**Want you to take me like a thief in the night**

**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**

**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside**

**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

**Only girl in the world...**

**Like I'm the only one that's in command**

**Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...**

**Take me for a ride**

**Oh baby, take me high**

**Let me make you first**

**Oh make it last all night**

**Take me for a ride**

**Oh baby, take me high**

**Let me make you first**

**Make it last all night**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

**Only girl in the world...**

**Like I'm the only one that's in command**

**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**

**Only girl in the world...**

**Girl in the world...**

**Only girl in the world...**

**Girl in the world...**

"Good job Cat! Now, Grenade" Kelly said

**Easy come, Easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give**

Should'a known  
You was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open,  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash,  
You tossed it in the trash you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah )  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah )  
You know I'd do anything for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey"  
When you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then  
Rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Its all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh,  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..

But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
**I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh,  
oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same.**

You wouldn't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you wouldn't do the same,  
No, no, no, no

**2 HOURS LATER.**

"**We're popping like Pink Champagne!"** Cat sang. She was so happy!

"Awesome job Cat!" Kelly said

"Tomorrow, come back and we'll record Honeymoon Avenue and You're my only Shawty, I'll find someone you can sing with" Gustavo said

"K kay" Cat said

**WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT? ;D**


	9. The Awards

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! You can beat me with sticks if you want. :( Anyway, Who saw Madea's Witness Protection? HILARIOUS. If you haven't seen it, you MUST!**

It was approximately 2 in the afternoon and James was bored. Logan and Kendall were going out with their girlfriends, and Carlos was at the pool. James would go join him, but he didn't want to. He would rather spend more time with his _girlfriend_ than swim. He heard her door open, so he decided to go and check on her. Sure enough, there she was sitting on the couch with a pillow covering her head. When she heard the door open, She immediately sat up, hoping it wasn't an intruder. When she saw James, she relaxed and gave him a smile.

"Hey Kitty, how was the session?" James asked and closed the door.

"It was good, Gustavo threw a huge fit because he had writer's block. But I already wrote some, and we recorded them!" She said happily.

"That's so cool, you write your own songs?"

"Mhmm!"

Cat got her notebook out of her purse and gave it to him. He flipped through a few pages and stopped at a certain one. He started laughing loudly

"What-ty?" Cat asked and looked at it. The page was full of her doodles from where she was bored. Some had a few "I love James!" and the others were random things. Like flowers or ponies.

"That's so cute!" James teased and flipped through the rest of the pages. He closed it and handed it back to Cat. "Those were really good!"

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely a Hundred percent"

"Awwww" Cat hugged James tightly, and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"What should we do? I am so booooored" James whined

"Wanna go to the movies?"

"What would we watch?"

"Good point. Want to go eat something?"

"Eh, sounds good"

Cat giggled, and got up from the couch and grabbed her purse. She drove to Buca, an Italian restaurant, that wasn't too far from the Palm Woods.

They enjoyed a trouble-free night of eating good food, talking, and joking around for the first time in weeks.

As they got home, they shared a kiss in the elevator, and called it a night.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Cat had the day off, and she planned to spend it with her love. She got up and took a quick shower, singing as she changed into casual clothes. Her phone rang, as she went to answer it the door opened. Cat went to her living room and there was James holding a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and looked at her phone, it was just a text message.

She ignored it and hugged James, he returned it and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey kitty" James said with his signature smile

"Hi Jamie!" she exclaimed, and pulled him into a kiss

They made out for a quick 3 minutes, and they left to their date.

"So, what movie should we watch?" James asked as they rode

"I dunno, what do you want to watch?"

"How about, Katy Perry's movie?"

"Ooo yeah. I wanna see that"

"Let's go!"

They made the 5 minute drive to the movies, and got there in time for the first showing. James hadn't been recognized, so nobody bothered them.

The movie ran for about 2 hours, and it was time to go to the beach for James and Cat.

"That was a nice movie" Cat said as she drove

"Yeah, I like how that little girl kept hugging her when she met her"

"I want that to happen to me, I'm excited for the album to come out" Cat exclaimed

"And you know I will be the first to buy it" James said and kissed her cheek.

She parked the car and they got out, they grabbed a picnic basket and their beach blanket from the trunk, and found a perfect shady area for them to sit.

"What'd you make baby cakes?" James asked with a wink

Cat giggled, "I made sammiches and juice"

"Yaaay" James said and hugged her waist

They sat and Cat handed James a sandwich and a pouch of juice

James took a bite, "Oh my god what's in this?"

"It's a TLC!" Cat said

"And that is…"

"Tomato, Lettuce, and Chicken!"

"So a chicken sammich?"

"Yup! You don't like it?" She asked with a frown

James looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you kidding? This is amazing!"

"Yaaaay!" Cat said and hugged him tightly

James returned the hug with one arm, and used the other to eat more of the sandwich

"Are you having fun?" James asked and drank some of his juice

"Yup!" Cat said and giggled

"So, I have something to ask you"

"Yes?"

James took her hand, "Do you know what the Platinum Music Awards is?"

"Yes"

"Will you be my date?" James asked hopefully, almost begging her

"SHYES!" Cat said and attacked him with kisses

"Yaay!" James said and hugged her

The date lasted for another hour, and as they were driving home, Cat's phone rang

"Babe, It's Gustavo want me to answer it?" James asked

"Please?" Cat asked and kept her eyes on the road

"Hello?" James asked

"Dog? Where's Cat?" Gustavo asked, surprised

"She's driving right now" James said

"Oh, well tell her that I got her a concert gig"

"What? That's great! Where at?"

"The Platinum Music Awards"

James' eyes went wide. He thanked Gustavo and hung up the phone

"What did he say?" Cat asked excitedly, and pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot

"YOU'RE GOING TO PERFORM AT THE PLATINUM MUSIC AWARDS!" James said excitedly

Cat didn't say anything, and didn't show any signs of emotion. She parked the car…

"Babe? You Okay?" James asked

"OH MY GOD!" Cat screamed and hugged James tightly "I'M GOING TO PERFORM!"

"WOOOOOT!"

"YAAAAAAY!"

**Soooo, It's True! Cat's performing at the PMAs!**

**What should she sing? She can do a cover, or an original song. Tell me in a review! **


	10. A Great Performance, and a Bombshell

**AN: Well, HOWDAAAAY? Lol, Soooo.. Since you guys no review the song you wanted Cat to sing, I asked my family. Cata said Pink Champagne by Ariana Grande, My Mom told me to ask my dad, My dad said a Michael Jackson song, and my brother told me to f*ck off. Ass. Anyway… I chose Pink Champagne. **

(A time lapse, IT was a day before the show, she had been rehearsing for the whole week, and already knew the dance moves and was excited to perform)

"Alright back to one!" Gustavo said and Cat got back in place on stage.

The music started,

**Every day I'm grindin'**

**I don't even get a weekend**

**Been livin' my life**

**In black and white, no sleeping**

**So tonight we're gonna flip it**

**Like in a New York minute**

**We're gonna hail a cab**

**And don't look back**

**Once we get in it**

**Lemme hear you say**

**Ooooh**

**Can you keep it bottled up? (x2)**

**Make it pop like pink champagne**

**In the purple rain**

**Gonna paint paint paint the city**

**Gonna show of all our pretty, pretty**

**Pink champagne**

**Let 'em know our names.**

**Scream it so loud**

**They'll hear us in LA**

**We're poppin' like pink champagne (x3)**

**Don't need no guest list**

**Everybody's invited**

**I said even if you can't get in**

**We'll dance outside it**

**We're gonna make this bubble**

**Carbonate some trouble**

**When your life gets back**

**Gotta take it back to another level**

**Lemme hear you say**

**Ooooh**

**Can you keep it bottled up? (x2)**

**Make it pop like pink champagne**

**In the purple rain**

**Gonna paint paint paint the city**

**Gonna show off all our pretty, pretty**

**Pink champagne**

**Let 'em know our names.**

**Scream it so loud**

**They'll hear us in LA**

**We're poppin' like pink champagne (x3)**

**Make it pop**

**Oooohhh**

**Lemme hear you say**

**Ooooh**

**Can you keep it bottled up? (x2)**

**Make it pop like pink champagne**

**In the purple rain**

**Gonna paint paint paint the city**

**Gonna show off all our pretty, pretty**

**Pink champagne**

**Let 'em know our names.**

**Scream it so loud.**

**They'll hear us in LA**

**We're poppin' like pink champagne (x3)**

**We're popping like pink champagne!**

"Good job Cat, take five" Gustavo told her and went to go talk with the other dancers

Cat immediately ran towards James, who was sitting in one of the seats

"You did good baby girl!" he praised and gave her a kiss

"Thank you so so so so so so so so much!"

"What for?" James asked confused

"For being the best boyfriend ever!" Cat said and jumped onto his lap and started kissing him

"I love you Cat" James said

"I love you more!"

"No, I love _you_ more" He teased and tickled her

"CAAAAT!" Gustavo bellowed

"I'll be back" Cat said and skipped to the loud producer

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Alright, Cat you did good. Get lots of rest and come back tomorrow at five. Bring James if you want I don't care. Alright?" He told her

"K kay! Thank you so much!" Cat said and hugged him tightly

"Alright Alright." Gustavo said and patted her head

"Cat, Ready to go?" James asked

"Yep!" Cat said and linked arms with him as they walked out of the Boomerang Theater

**AT THE PALMWOODS**

James and Cat walked into her apartment. She dropped her bag on the table and jumped on the couch, and sighed in relaxation

"You okay babe?" James asked

"Yeah, Just tired"

"You want me to go so you can rest?"

"No! It's okay, I like when you're here"

Cat's phone rang, James handed it to her

"Hello?" Cat asked

"Kitty?"

"Mom?" James eyes widened

"Yeah sweetie it's me"

_Put it on speaker, _James mouthed

Cat did as told, and her mother's voice was heard "Hello?"

"How did you get my number?"

"Alicia gave it to me"

"Sooo…."

"How are you?"

Cat was about to scoff, her mother hadn't talked to her in years, and now that she got her contract she wants to talk?

"I'm okay"

"I heard you were going to perform at a Music Awards show, that's good for you"

"Yeah thanks"

"I miss you"

"Well, that's not how you acted years ago"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never cared about me! Now out of the blue, as soon as I get my career set, you want to _talk to me?_" Cat snapped

"Look, sweetie, I am so sorry I-"

"Save it. I don't need your sob story about how much you love me, and how you want me to become a part of the family again"

"I do love you! I made horrible mistakes in my life and I am sorry for it!"

"Whatever" Cat was about to hang up

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"I'm getting re-married"

James' eyes widened, he watched Cat for her reaction

"Oh so now you choose to tell me?"

"I'm sorry. And there's two more things"

"…What?" Cat said coldly and raised her eyebrow at the phone

"I'm pregnant, plus me and my fiancé are going to the Awards show."

"Oh my god, and why?" Cat snapped

"His brother's band was nominated so he asked me to be his date"

Cat grabbed James' hand and gripped it, "So, did you know about me performing before he asked you?"

"Yeah, so I am excited to see you"

"You're only going to support the band huh? Thanks for your support mother. And are you sure you want to have another kid? Look at what you did to me!"

"I wanted to start over sweetie, and I regret ever hurting you"

"Too bad. You did. And I cried myself so many times because I was unloved and unwanted. But I am done crying. You want to know why? I moved on. And I met the most amazing guy in my life."

"I'm sorry baby, and congratulations"

"I'll think about what you said. Bye" Cat said and hung up before her mom could say anything

James held onto her "You okay baby girl?"

Cat hugged him, "No"

He rubbed her back "It's okay, I'm here for you"

"Thank you James" Cat said and sat up, then gave him a passionate kiss

James pulled away "I love you"

"I love you more" Cat teased and giggled

James chuckled. "Did you really mean what you said about me?"

"Of course! I love you and my mother isn't going to change anything between us"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

James got up and took a box out of his jacket and got on one knee, "This isn't an engagement ring, but it is a promise ring. Cat Valentine, will you marry me someday?"

Cat's eyes welled with tears. She hugged him tightly "Yes"

James' heart fluttered. He loved her and nothing was going to change it. He put the ring on her finger, and kissed her

"I love you more" James said

They both fell asleep on the couch, after watching Despicable Me. Their favorite movie

**AN: Did you like the drama? :D**

**THE NEXT DAY**

James got up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He checked the time on his watch, **2:15 already? Damn we slept late**, He thought

"Afternoon babe!" Cat giggled

James pulled himself off the couch, and walked to the kitchen. Cat was there making the last of the pancakes "Good morning my love" he said and hugged her from behind

"Are you excited?" Cat asked

"For what?"

"The PMAs!"

"To see you sing, yes, and I don't mean to upset you, but what about your mom?"

"I don't care. She's not going to spoil my night with you"

"Awwww" James said and kissed her cheek

"Ready to eat?" Cat asked

"Ooo yeah, looks good!"

"Well, I did make it"

"Silly!"

They ate in peace, talking about the Awards, and how excited they were. A half hour passed and Cat was in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready, how about you?" James asked

"I'm going to do the same. The dress I'm going to wear came in yesterday! I'm excited for you to see it!"

"I am too, and Gustavo called yesterday when I went to throw the trash out. He said there was going to be a limo picking us up at 5, and now it's 3:30. Soo… I think we shout hurry"

"K Kay!"

James went back to his apartment, and Cat jumped into the shower. She finished in under 5 minutes. She brushed and dried her hair, then got her dress out of the closet. (It was the dress she wore at the restaurant in The Great Ping Pong Scam)

James texted her, James: **Almost ready?**

Cat: **Yup just putting the dress on. Come back to my apartment in two minutes :)**

James: **Alright Love :)**

She quickly slid into the dress, and zipped it up. She went back into the bathroom and put a purple bow in her hair. Gustavo said the stylists would handle her makeup, so she didn't have to do it.

James walked into her apartment "Kitty?"

She walked into the living room and posed "Do you like it?"

James' eyes widened "I love it! You look stunning!"

"You're the best!"

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

They walked to the parking lot, where there was a limo waiting for them. They got inside and rode to the Boomerang Theater, laughing along the way. They went inside and admired the decorating they did. It looked awesome!

"Cat!" Gustavo said

"I'll be at our seats" James said

"Alright baby" Cat said, gave him a kiss, and went to Gustavo

"Good you're dressed. Go to hair and makeup so they can fix you up. Where are your heels?" he said

"You said to keep them here!" Cat said and giggled

"Oh. Right. It's probably in wardrobe, so go there and change your flats"

"Kay!" Cat said and went to wardrobe first. They found her heels and handed it to her, taking her flats so she wouldn't lose them. She thanked the woman working there and went to makeup. After waiting in the seat for over an hour, they were finished. Gustavo then ushered her to the side of the stage where she would wait until it was time for her to perform.

**AT THE VEGA RESIDENCE**

Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, and Robbie were sitting on the couch. It was time for the Platinum Music Awards, and they wanted to see if their favorite artists would win anything. They also heard of a secret opening act, who's apparently a new face to Hollywood.

"I can't wait!" Tori said

"I hope Linkin park wins something" Robbie said

"We're hoping Kat's Krew wins something" Andre said and Beck nodded

"Evanescence, Nuff said" Jade said

"Shh! It's showing!" Tori said and they watched the screen

They barely paid attention to the opening words, but listened as they announced the act.

"And now, performing for the first time, a complete unknown-Until now, Cat Valentine!"

The gangs eyes widened as the red head walked to the stage, and started to sing

"She has NO TALENT!" Jade raged

"Why are they cheering for her? Are they tone DEAF?" Tori screeched

"I kind of like the song" Andre said and bobbed his head to the music

"WHAT?" the two girls yelled

"It's a catchy song, so whatever"

**AT THE THEATER**

"Hey, she has your old last name"

"Yeah, she's my daughter" 31 year old Britney said

"She's good" 34 year old Adam said. He watched in awe as his soon-to-be stepdaughter hit high notes like it was nobody's business

"Yeah" Britney said and rubbed her stomach. She was 4 months along, and hoping Cat wasn't still mad at her

"We're popping like Pink Champagne!" she sang and he crowd gave her a standing ovation. She walked to the back of the stage, and back to her seat next to James who welcomed her with a huge hug.

**AN HOUR LATER THE LAST CATEGORY IS BEST BAND (BTR'S NOMINATION)**

"To announce our last category of the night, Katy Perry!" The announcer said

"Hi guys! Best band nominations are Big Time Rush, Kat's Krew, Evanescence, and Linkin Park!" as she said the nominations, pictures of each band showed on the screen behind her

"And the winner is... BIG TIME RUSH!"

"WOOOOT!" The crowd cheered

The guys of BTR stood up and hugged their loved ones, and then walked to the stage. They each hugged Katy, and stood behind the podium to make speeches.

"Thanks for your support we love you guys!" Was all Kendall and Carlos said

"Thanks to all of our fans, our supporters, our family, and my love Cat!" James said, and Cat smiled

"Thanks to our fans, everyone who voted, and our family" Logan said

"GO LITTLE BRO!" Adam yelled

**AN: That was pretty long. But, Did you see that coming? O.o How about now? Sooo. Yeah! Review please :)**


	11. I Will Always Love You

**AN: HAAAROOW! Hi. Lols, Anyway.. How's everyone's summer? Hope it's good. I got a new iPod touch! (Cuz I completely f*cked up the other one!) Haha.**

**At the PMA after party…**

James and Cat were dancing to the upbeat pop music blaring over the speakers. They smiled as they danced, and were having the time of their lives, and looked at each other lovingly. After ten more minutes, they sat down to take a short break.

"Do you know when the album is going to be released?" James asked as he drank some of his punch

"Gustavo said, maybe next week! Can you believe that?"

"Of course! You're talented and beautiful and sweet and kind" James gave her his signature smile too

"You're the best!"

"Where are the others?" James asked and looked around

"I don't know, oh there!" Cat pointed

"C'mon" James said and held out his arm

"K kay" Cat said and linked her arm and they made their way to the guys, who were currently dancing like maniacs.

"Hiiiii" Cat said in her usual happy voice

"Hey!" the three guys yelled

A random girl came up to them and said "Congrats on the win!"

"Thanks!" The guys replied, and she went back to where her friends were

"Celebrating the win I see?" someone said and all five of them turned

"Adam!" Logan said and hugged his brother

"Congrats guys! And your song was beautiful, you're a good singer" he said, looking at Cat

"Thank You!" Cat said

"What's your last name again sweetheart?"

"Valentine" Cat said and raised her eyebrow

"Britney!" Adam called

Cat's eyes got wide as she ran away from the scene

"Yeah? Oh hi guys! Congrats!" Britney said and they turned to face Cat, to see she wasn't there anymore

"Cat?" James called out

"Caaaa-aaat!" Everyone chorused

"I'll be back" James said and went to look for his red headed girl

After two minutes, he found Cat sitting in a corner hugging her knees

"Hey baby girl" James said and she looked up

"James?"

"Yes James" he said and gave her a smile, then sat next to her

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to see her. I- I- She doesn't love me! Only you do" she said and buried her head in her knees

"Hey, baby look at me" James said and she raised her head, "I don't know what happened, but even if she doesn't love you I do. I love you more than life itself and I always will. No one will ever change that" James said and kissed her

Cat hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go. She kissed him on the cheek lovingly, "I love you. You're the sweetest man alive!"

James smiled, and got up. "Need help milady?"

She giggled and held her hand out, so he pulled her up. He put his arm around her, "Do you want to go back to the guys? I think your mom is with them though"

"Yeah. I want to see what she's going to say after she abandoned me for, you know. Almost all of my life." Cat said sarcastically

James chuckled and hissed her head. He then inhaled the scent.

He brought his mouth closer to her ear and whispered, "Straaawbeeeriiiieeees"

Cat then laughed and kissed his cheek "Crazy!"

They spotted the guys with Adam and Britney, so they walked to them

"Look who I fooound" James said in singsong

"Cat, You're so grown up!" Britney said and hugged her

Cat didn't hug back. She just stood there and muttered "That's what happens when you don't see someone for years"

"How have you been?" she asked and pulled away from the hug

"Okay" Cat said quietly

"You were great in the performance!"

"Thanks. That means so much." Cat said bluntly

"The guys told me you're going to become a singer"

"Yeah I am"

"That's good! I'm proud of you"

"You're not allowed to be!"

"What?"

"Almost all of my life, you haven't been there for me! You know how hard it was to live on my own? No one cared about me and I was alone! Hey that rhymed" Cat said, and giggled at the end

"I'm sorry, but times were tough and-"

"No they weren't! You forced me to commercials so you could do cosmetic surgery on yourself!"

"I'm sorry baby, I just-"

"How far along are you?"

"4 months"

"Girl or Boy?"

"Girl again"

"Congrats."

"Thank you"

"You better not do the same thing to this one. I've been through hell, and I don't want the same for her" Cat warned

"I won't"

"Good, and I heard you got remarried?"

"Yeah, Adam" Britney replied and pointed to where he and the guys were dancing

"Congratulations"

"Thank you sweetheart. Who's your boyfriend?"

"James" she said and showed her the promise ring.

"Congratulations"

Adam and the guys walked back over to the girls "It's getting late, we should head out"

"Alright" Britney said and hugged Cat "Maybe we can go out and bond sometime"

"Maybe"

"Bye sweetie" she said and hugged Cat, then left with Adam.

The guys and Cat rode back to the Palm Woods, laughing and joking along the way

When they got there, James and Cat went to her apartment

"How did it go?"

"Meh" Cat said and took off her heels "Thank Jesus these were hurting my feet!"

"Why I am glad that I'm not a girl"

"Ha Ha very funny."

"Guys can you help me?" Kendall asked as he walked into her apartment

"Sure, what happened?" James asked

"Carlos and Logan are fighting"

"Okay, let's go see" Cat said and the three walked to 4J, where Carlos and Logan were fighting over a video game

"I got this" Cat said and walked to the two

"I called first player before you!" Carlos yelled

"Uh no! I did!" Logan said

"Ladies! Ladies! You're both beautiful!" Cat exclaimed, making James and Kendall double over in laughter

"Cat! Tell him I'm first player!" Logan exclaimed

"Uh no! I'm first player! Cat, Make him stop!" Carlos yelled

Cat grabbed the first player controller they were fighting over and tossed it to Kendall "Problem solved" she said and walked back to her apartment

"My girl" James said and walked to her apartment again.

They changed into pajamas and watched Monster's Inc, then fell asleep on the couch, in each other's arms

**AN: Awwwwsies, they are so cuuute! **

**Yeah. More drama in the next chapter. But there's going to be a little time lapse. About a week or so… And review! Pleeeease!**


	12. Well, That Escalated Quickly

**AN: Heeeey :) I'm back! I am SUPER sorry that this update is late as hell, but I just moved into a new apartment and we need to get the internet connection set up (Currently writing this with no internet). Again, sorry, so I will update at least two or three times today! (Advice from Neon: Try not to have too much stuff if you're moving, It WILL be a pain in the ass carrying everything you own).**

**(SMALL TIME LAPSE- 1 month. I know I said a week, but… I lied.)**

Cat stood at the edge of the stage, holding a microphone and was singing Put Your Hearts Up. She had just started her "Hearts up" tour, and was in Anaheim, California for her first performance. She was rehearsing with Gustavo, and James sat in one of the seats watching his girl sing her heart out.

"**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah" **She finished

Some of the crew members applauded her, Gustavo was nodding his head and James gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

She giggled and skipped off stage to take a small break, and ran into James' arms.

"You did great baby girl" he said and kissed her head

"I am so happy Gustavo made you guys opening acts!"

"We get to tour together!"

"Yaaaay!"

"Cat, You have visitors" A crew member told her

"Okay! I'll be right back baby" Cat said

"Kay" he said and gave her peck on the lips

Cat made her way to the front of the building, and she was shocked to see Jade, Tori, and Robbie waiting for her

"Hey Cat!" Tori said cheerfully

"H-H-Hi" Cat stammered in fear

"How are you doing?" Jade asked

"I'm o-okay"

"We're glad to see you so successful!" Robbie said

"T-Thank you"

"Hey, want to go hang out?" Tori asked

"Umm I have to rehearse"

"C'mon! Don't be a baby! We'll only stay for a few hours and leave. Okay?" Jade said, feigning happiness

"O-okay, Just let me tell Gustavo"

"Alright kitty, go tell him" Robbie said

Cat gave them a fake smile and went back inside

"Part 1 of the plan, complete" Jade said, not taking her eyes off the door

"She'll never know what hit her" Tori said with an evil smile

"She's going to suffer" Robbie said and put his arms around the two girls

"Oh, yes" Jade and Tori said in unison

**WITH CAT**

"Gustavo, Is it okay if I hang out with old friends for- like two hours?"

"Hmm" Gustavo said and rubbed his chin "Alright"

"Thank you!" She said and hugged him, then James walked up to her

"Hey baby, I have to go for a little bit, The guys want to hang out"

"Alright! I love you" she said and gave him a kiss

"Love you too baby"

She then walked to where the trio was waiting for her "He said okay!"

"Alrighty then, let's go" Jade said and led them to her car

"So, how's life treating you?" Robbie asked as they got in the car

"It's going good" Cat said with a smile

"I hear you're a popstar! Congrats" Tori said, faking happiness

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry about your phone. We can go to a store or something and I'll replace it. Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry!" Cat said

Tori was taken aback, she was mean to her and she was _still _going to be nice to her? "Yeah, umm thanks!"

"I'm sorry. And where are we going?"

"Club Hollywood" Jade said while driving

"But, That's a place for older people"

"C'mon, don't be a scaredy cat" Robbie said

"Alright then"

They took the short 5 minute drive to the club, talking like they were old friends again. Little did Cat know, they had the most devious plan in action.

"Alright, Everyone out!" Jade said

"Whoa" Cat said in amazement, She had never been to a club before, and was amazed to see how big it was.

"Cool huh? We always hang out here, well aside from Nozu of course. But, It is the coolest place to hang out" Tori said

"It's so big!" Cat said

"That's what she said!" A random guy yelled from across the parking lot

Jade glared at the moron, He hid behind a bush in response to the Goth girl's stare

"Let's go in" Robbie said and led the three girls into the club

"I.D." The bouncer had said

"I have all of them" Jade said and dug into her wallet and pulled out four fake I.D's

"Alright, Go on in" the bouncer said and pulled the velvet rope for them to enter

Cat stared at Jade in shock "How did you-"

"I know a guy"

"Why don't we get some drinks?" Tori suggested

"Alright, I'll get them" Robbie said

"I'll just have a soda" Cat said

"Alright" Robbie said and went to the bartender "Three glasses of Vodka, and one coke with liquor"

"You got it man" The bartender said and got his order "12.00"

Robbie dug out a crisp 20 dollar bill and handed it to him "Keep the change"

"Thanks man"

"No problem" He replied and went back to the girls. He handed Tori and Jade the vodka, and Cat the Coke

"Thanks Robbie!" Cat said and drank, not being able to taste the alcohol

"No problem" he said with an evil smile

"Why don't we dance?" Jade said

"Alright!" Cat said and giggled, they all made their way to the floor dancing with a few random people. They danced for a while, Robbie getting Cat's spiked drink every once in a while. By the time the two hours they had with Cat was over, she was completely smashed.

"I had a great time with you guys!" Cat said and giggled

"We had a good time with you too!" Tori said while holding the red head

"Let's do it again! Heh heh heh" Cat said and hiccupped

"Tomorrow night at Seven" Jade said and patted her back

"I love you guys!" Cat said and was giggling like a retarted seal **(Thanks to my brother for that one XD)**

"We love you too, why don't we get you back to the arena?" Robbie said

"Heh, heh, okay"

They drove her back to the arena, and waved goodbye as they drove off

"We did well" Jade said, not taking her eyes off the road

"That was fun" Tori said while laughing

"Can't wait for tomorrow, Invite Beck and Andre right?" Robbie asked

"Yeah" Tori said

**WITH CAT… Imma bee, Imma bee, Imma bee….**

Cat stumbled around the front of the arena, trying to get backstage as quickly as possible. She smelled like sweat plus alcohol, her eyes were bloodshot red, and she was hiccupping five times per second. She finally made it after tripping twice and hugging a wall.

"CAT! WHY ARE YOU DRUNK AND MESSY?" Gustavo shrieked in rage

"Tee hee! *Hiccup* Me and my old friends *Hiccup* went to this really cool club *Hiccup* and I don't know what I drank!" she giggled

"WELL WHY?"

"Hey, umm, If you want my opinion-" James started, but was cut off by Gustavo

"I don't."

"No but, her old friends used to hate her, and now they love her after she became famous! Coincidence? I THINK NOT!" James said in a horrible Sherlock Holmes accent.

"Hmm… Go on…" Gustavo said and rubbed his chin

"And, the start of her world tour is tomorrow, they obviously want to see her fail, as they hated her for a while"

"You're… A GENIUS!"

"He doesn't get that a lot" A familiar voice said and they turned to see the other three guys standing there.

"Whoa, what happened to Cat?" Carlos asked as she was about to fall. Logan quickly grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"We think her friends spiked her drink, She's drunk!" James said

"Rehearsal is cancelled until tomorrow so she can sober up. Take her back to the hotel James" Gustavo ordered

"Alright, can you guys drive?" James took Cat in his arms

"Yeah, Logan just got his permit" Kendall said and opened the door for James

"Okay, To the Car!" Carlos screamed

Cat moaned in pain and held her head and James shot him a death glare

"Sorry" he mouthed. Kendall slapped the back of his head.

"Let's just go" Logan said and got into the driver's seat.

"They want me to go again tonight" Cat mumbled

"Well, you aren't" Logan said sternly as he drove. He loved Cat like she was his sister, and for someone to do that was _sick _to him.

"Okay dad" she said playfully, and he couldn't suppress his grin.

It took five more minutes for the gang to get to the hotel they were staying at and James carefully maneuvered Cat through the busy lobby and into her hotel room. She had her own while the guys shared another.

He placed her on her bed and tucked her in. He was about to leave until he heard her say something.

He turned around "Sweetie, did you say something?"

She sat up and turned to him with teary eyes "I'm sorry I screwed it up. All I am is a screw up! I don't deserve you! You can do better and I-"

"Baby girl, Stop saying that" James said in a stern voice and walked over to her bed where she was still crying. "I love you a lot. And you really need to stop putting yourself down! I think you're beautiful, you are _not _a screw up Caterina Hannah Valentine"

She looked up and immediately hugged him. He felt his shirt get wet with her tears, but he didn't care. He wanted her to stop putting herself down!

"**Got a heart of gold, a perfect original**

**Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while**

**And when I see that face, I try a thousand ways**

**I will do anything to make you smile**

**Cause you're my cover, covergirl" **James sang to Cat, and she stopped crying.

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do, I love you so much"

"I love you more" She said and kissed him

He kissed back, and they quickly escalated from kissing to a full on makeout session.

James finally pulled away when they heard a knock on the door. Cat got up and went to the bathroom.

"Who is it?" he asked

"JADE! OPEN UP!"

Jade? He questioned himself. He opened the door and was met with a pale girl holding a pair of scissors, wearing all black. "Hi?"

"Yeah hi. Where's Cat?"

"She's not here"

"Fine. But if I find out she was here and you were lying? I am going to put these to good use" she said and made a throat slitting motion with the scissors. The girl named Jade left and he quickly closed and locked the door. He hurried to the bathroom after he heard a gagging noise.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" he asked in panic

"Yeah, I think It's a side effect from the drinks"

"Okay, I'll go to the little convenience store in the lobby and get you some aspirin!" he said

"Okay!"

"I'll lock the door but when you get out of the bathroom put down the chain! I'll knock when I come back"

"Alright!"

James locked the door after he left and waited impatiently for the elevator. When it did come up, it was full of people. After he let out a frustrated groan, he flew down the four flights of stairs to get to the lobby. He wasn't out of breath, as he ran longer distances than this and was in shape.

"Hi! Welcome to Derp Mart!" the cashier said in a cheery tone **(LOLOLOLOL)**

He flashed her a friendly smile and looked around. Seeing he didn't know where the medicine was he turned back to the girl, "Where is the aspirin?"

"It's in aisle three. The second shelf" she explained to him

"Thanks" he said and ran to the aisle. "YES!" he whisper yelled and the old lady next to him gave him a funny look. "Sorry"

He grabbed the little bottle and ran to the register, nearly tripping on a stray box of Oreos.

"Will that be all?" She asked as she scanned the bottle

He was about to say no, then spotted a bouquet of roses "Can I get one of those in pink?"

"Of course!" the girl said and went to the cooler where the flowers were kept and grabbed a dozen, perfect pink roses

"Thank you so much" James said as she walked back to the register

"No problem! Your total is $7.78"

"Alright" he said and handed her his credit card

"Have a nice day!" the girl said as she handed him his purchase and card

"You too!" James said

He ran up the four flights of stairs again, feeling like working out and made it back to Cat's room. The door was strangely opened and he immediately panicked. He pushed the door open, and immediately sighed in relief. Instead of that scary girl Jade, there sat Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. Cat was in the middle of the little circle laughing. James cleared his throat and everyone stopped to look at him

"Hi baby!" Cat said and waved

"Hay James!" Logan said happily

"We got bored so we decided to keep Cat company" Carlos said

"We didn't get bored, Kendall and Carlos wrestled in our room and broke a vase. Or two…" Logan said

"Is that why my girl is laughing so hard?" James asked playfully and gave them a reassuring smile

"Yes!" Cat said happily

"I got the aspirin, and a surprise" James said and handed her the bag

Cat looked in the bag and gasped. She loved roses and pink was her favorite color!

"Aww James!"

"No problem"

"Aww James bought me roses!" Carlos joked

"Haha! No." James said

"I know" Carlos said and looked down. Cat patted him on the back and gave him a rose

"Aww you're so sweet" Carlos said and kissed her on the head

"For you guys too!" Cat said and handed Logan and Kendall a rose

"Thanks kitty" Kendall said and hugged her

"That was clever!" she giggled

"You're the best little sister" Logan teased and hugged her as well.

"Yay! I'm loved!" Cat said and pulled the four into a group hug.

**Things are going swell huh? I guess they didn't notice the door wasn't fully closed. And that a fuming goth plus an angry Latina were on the other side. **

**AN: Soooo does part one make up for the lack of updates? Haha, Well… yeah. PART TWO shall be written and updated soon! :) LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**(Check out my profile picture *Epic Eyebrow wiggle*)**


	13. You'll Always Be Safe With Me

**AN: Harrooooow :) Soo.. What'd you think of the last chapter? DRAMA SHALL COME! But, Why am I telling you about it? Should read it ;)**

"UGH! It didn't work!" Jade screamed as she walked into the Vega residence where Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori where already waiting for her.

"That STUPID girl!" Tori screamed

"No kidding! The plan didn't work! Dammit!" Jade screeched and kicked the wall, resulting in making a small hole where her foot was before.

"Okay, Think. What are her favorite things?" Robbie suggested

"Red Velvet Cupcakes" Beck said

"Rainbows" Andre said

"Being a RETARD! And not coming to the NIGHTCLUB!" Jade screamed and sat on the couch next to Beck

"Alright, What if we send her red velvet cupcakes with something in it?" Tori said with an evil smile

"What if she dies and we get into the slammer" Andre said bluntly

"What if you shut your mouth so we can think?" Robbie said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well." Andre said and raised his hands in defense

"I got it!" Jade said

"What?" Tori asked

"Remember when you sang for your sister in the big showcase? Because her tongue was all swollen and jacked up?" Jade said

"Yes…"

"Well, let's put Chinese herbs in the cupcakes!" Robbie said, finishing Jade's thought

"Correcto" Jade said and smirked

"TRINAAA!" Tori screamed, causing Beck and Andre to jump

"YEAH?" She yelled from upstairs

"Can you come down here! We need your help!" Tori screamed

"Alright!" Trina screamed in response, and ran down the stairs "Wassup?"

"Where's the Chinese herbs you used in your drink?" Jade asked

"In the pantry labeled 'use these you might die'?"

"K thanks" Tori said and they all walked into the kitchen, including Trina

"Why are you going to use them? Remember what happened to me?"

"Not us, someone else" Jade said as she grabbed the little container in the pantry

"Oh, who?" Trina asked

"We should just tell her" Tori said

"No don't tell her!" Robbie said. It sounded like a whine instead of a statement

"Screw it, just tell her. She doesn't like Cat either" Jade said

"We're getting back at Cat for being a moron" Tori said bluntly as she mixed the batter laced with the deadly herbs

"Oh… Kay bye" Trina said as she walked out of the kitchen

"Well, c'mon guys! These cupcakes aren't going to bake and poison someone themselves!" Jade said and clapped her hands in an orderly fashion

"Umm, we gotta go to a meeting" Beck said and motioned to Andre and himself

"Alright then, bye baby" Jade said as she kissed Beck

"Bye" Andre and Beck said as they walked out of the house "Thanks man"

"No problem" Beck said as they walked to their cars

"They are seriously getting out of control" Beck said

"Yup. Night man"

"Night"

**Back **_**inside**_ **the house**

"Alright, now we gotta wait" Jade said

"I'll set the timer" Tori said as she got an egg shaped kitchen timer

"We're so evil" Robbie said

"It runs in my blood" Jade said

**IN TRINA'S ROOM**

The others had never known that Trina and Cat were actually good friends, and Trina was happy about that. She actually thought Cat was cool, and what they were doing was seriously messed up. She grabbed her phone off her bedside table and quickly dialed Cat's number

"Hello?" a boys voice asked

"Umm, hi. Is this Cat Valentine's phone?"

"This is, let me get her for you"

"Thank you"

"No problem" the voice said. "CAAAAAATTTT SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOUUUUU COME GET IT NOOOOWWW! PLEASE!"

Trina giggled and got back to business as soon as she heard Cat's familiar high pitched voice. "Thanks Litos, Hello? Cat speaking"

"Hey girlie, it's Trine"

"Trina! How are you doing?"

"I'm good actually! But listen to me carefully okay?"

"Alrighty"

"The others are really pissed that you didn't go to the Club with them, so they are going to send you red velvet cupcakes tomorrow, but do NOT eat them"

"Okay I won't, but why not?"

"They poisoned it with those Chinese herbs I drank so that you can't do your concert tomorrow"

She heard Cat gasp, then a few unfamiliar voices in the background. All she could make out was "Who was that?" "What's wrong?" and "Why would they do that?"

"Okay! Thank you so much for telling me Trine, you are the bestest friend a girl could ever have"

"No problem Kitty, and get some rest! You need it for the show"

"Thank you! Love you girlie"

"Love you too Kitty, Night"

"Night!"

Trina hung up after she heard the dial tone go off. She smiled to herself. She was a good person after all.

**THE NEXT DAY! Ice Ice Baby…**

"Alright, I trust Cat had gotten enough rest and all?" Gustavo asked as the five teens entered the arena

"Yeah she did" James answered for her.

"Good. RUN PINK CHAMPAGNE!" Gustavo screamed.

"We're going to go sit down" Kendall said

"K kay!" Cat said as she walked up to the stage to start

**2 HOURS LATER!**

"Hey, someone named Allison dropped this package for Cat!" A stage worker said as she walked in holding a white package

"Let's see what's inside" Gustavo said "Oh Cupcakes!"

"DON'T EAT EM!" Cat screamed and ran off the stage

"Why?" Gustavo asked and picked one up and looked it over

"NO!" She screamed again and slapped it out of his hand, making it fly across the stage

"They're poisoned!" Cat screamed

"Why would someone wanna poison Cat?" Carlos asked

"I think it was her old friends" Logan said

"It was! It was!" Cat said and grabbed Logan's shirt collar and shook him violently

"Cat you're… Killing him" Kendall said slowly taking her hands off of his friend's shirt, causing Logan to fall onto the floor. Cat was in the middle of a mental breakdown, and Kendall was patting her head gently. James and Carlos picked up Logan from the ground

"Wait, how did you know they were poisoned?" Gustavo asked

"My friend is Tori's sister. Her name is Trina, She called me last night and told me about their plan! They want me to fail the tour!" Cat said and James held her

"It's okay, It's okay" he said and kissed her head

"Alright, This is getting serious" Gustavo said "Freight Train is going to come by tomorrow to accompany us on the tour, until he does come someone has to be with Cat at all times. We can't call the police because we have no credible evidence against them, sure there's the cupcakes but no return address and no one saw your ex friends deliver them here."

"Yes Gustavo" They replied

"You get the rest of the day off to cool down and relax, Don't cause Cat any more stress or I will have _all _of your heads" Gustavo warned

"Okay" the guys said in fear.

"Good dogs"

**DRAMAAAA! Whoa. And I was able to update because of my awesome ass cousin! Yaaay! (He has wireless internet and invited me over so I can use it! Thanks bro :D)**


	14. They Got Her

**AN: Heheheheheheheheheheheh Nothing. NO AN FOR YOU! Because! I have nothing. Anyway, Thanks to who reviewed! And to those who don't, Y U NO REVIEW?**

James had his arm around Cat, who was shaking violently. She was still afraid that they would get her! He decided to hold her to himself tighter. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his precious girl. No way in HELL will he let them take her away from him.

"Jay, what if they get me?" she asked in a shaky voice

"They won't baby girl" he said sternly. The guys walked to where the pair where at. Carlos immediately hugged her.

"How are you doing girlie?" he asked her

"Okay, but still afraid"

"Don't worry we won't let them get you little red head" Logan said

"Tee hee, that's what Andre used to call me"

"Anyway, let's get to dress rehearsal" Kendall said

"K kay" Cat said and the five walked to the arena where the first concert would be held tonight. They were met by a nervous Gustavo.

"Is she okay, will she do good, and are you guys ready?" he asked

"She's okay just a little shaken, she will do fantastic, and we're ready" Kendall said

"Okay, TO WARDROBE!" He screamed

"Alrighty!" Cat yelled in the same volume as him

**ONE LONG BORING DRESS REHEARSAL LATER**

"You ready Cat?" Gustavo asked the pacing red head. She looked beautiful in her pink dress and tan high heels. Her makeup was the same as she always wore. Her vibrant red hair was done in a high ponytail.

"I am so excited!" Cat said and started to happy dance.

"GOODNIGHT CALIFORNIA!" Kendall said into the mic

"WHO'S READY FOR A SPECIAL RED HEAD?!" Carlos screamed

The crowd went absolutely crazy, they were ready for the petite red head to come out

"ALRIGHT!" The four guys screamed and ran offstage

"CAT!" the crowd cheered

"ELEVATOR!" Gustavo screamed and Cat got into place on the little elevator

She was lifted up to the expectant crowd, "HOW YOU DOING CALIFORNIA!"

"CAT I LOVE YOU!" a middle aged man screamed

Cat giggled, "MY NAME IS CAT VALENTINE!"

**That's when the unexpected happened, Cat was struck by a glass cup, and blood was gushing out of her head. **

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! WHO WOULD DO THAT?! **


	15. I'll Always Be With You

**Hey everyone, This is going to be a kind of long AN, but not too much. **

**Why was I gone? I was on a forced vacation! To New York. (Literally forced! My brother followed me onto the plane, sat me down, tied me with my seatbelt, put my luggage in and ran out of the plane XD)**

**But I am back! (And Relaxed :D) And so now, This is gonna be EXTRA long :)**

James' POV

It all happened so fast. Everything was in slow motion. I ignored the guards' commands to stay seated and let them handle the situation, I just ran onstage and grabbed my girl. She was unconscious, but breathing. I took off my jacket and pressed it against the wound. I ran backstage where the paramedics had already arrived. I placed her on the gurney gently, as to not harm her.

NO POV

James rode in the ambulance, that was currently speeding on the Los Angeles freeway. He was holding her hand, not afraid to let the tears fall from his eyes. The paramedics had already gotten some of the glass fragments out of her scalp, and were working to clean the wound. They said that it is possible that she would get a concussion.

"I love you baby girl, No matter what happens" James said to Cat.

He felt sadness, actually- It was more like depression. He hadn't protected her from those people. It made him sadder, and sadder, and sadder.

They finally got to Clearview Medical Center, where the others had already been waiting impatiently.

The paramedics rushed Cat into the double doors that led to the emergency room, James was running after them, until Carlos had grabbed his arm.

"WHAT?!" James yelled before seeing it was Carlos "Oh man, I'm sorry I thought you were a stranger"

"It's cool, did they say anything about her?" He replied

"S..Sh..She might have..a con…con..concussion!" James said incoherently, no one could understand him because he was sobbing

"Oh honey, It's okay come here" Mrs. Knight said and held James

"I didn't protect her! It's all my fault!" James sobbed into her shoulder

"Anyone here for Ms. Cat Valentine?" A doctor said

"Me! Me! She's my girlfriend!" James said, breaking out of Mama Knight's embrace

"She has a slight concussion, nothing too serious but if she gets bad headaches, take her to a hospital immediately. Ms. Valentine has stitches because of the glass fragments, we can take those out in 4 weeks. Other than that she's alright. She is actually awake now. You can all see her if you want"

He led the rest of the gang to the back area where Cat was sitting on a hospital bed. She had a bandage around her head, enjoying a lollipop and talking to a nurse. Everyone smiled at how innocent she is.

"Hi hi!" Cat said

Everyone ran and gave her a hug, she squealed and giggled while they did.

James gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, and she smiled wider. Until a police officer walked in and asked for everyone to be questioned.

"Now, who do you think did this?" Michael, A police officer, asked James.

James sighed, "I honestly think it was her ex friends. They're jealous of her, and hate her. In the past month, they forced her to go to a club and spiked her drink, plus we got a call from Trina Vega saying they poisoned cupcakes with an herb Cat is allergic to, just so she can't do the tour. Trina Vega is Tori Vega's sister. Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, and Jade West are the ex friends who hate Cat"

"Alright, Thank you son. We'll call you as soon as we find out anything" The officer said. James nodded, and Michael left.

James walked back to Cat's room. Cat was playing thumb war with Carlos, Kendall was texting someone, and Logan was listening to his iPod.

"I win!" Cat said happily, and Carlos frowned. "She won" he said, and Cat giggled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he stopped being mad at her and smiled.

"What did he say?" Logan asked James

"He'll call us if anything happens. Plus, He's going to interrogate Jade, Tori, and Robbie" He explained.

"Gustavo is cancelling the tour until Cat is guaranteed protection" Kendall said, putting his phone in his pocket

"Phooey" Cat said with a frown. Carlos hugged her.

"Anyway, Are you hungry baby?" James asked Cat.

She shook her head, "I just want to go home and watch a movie"

"Okay, I already signed the discharge papers, so we can leave" James said, and took her hand to lead her to the car.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Cat, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were sitting on the couch, watching Finding Nemo. James' phone started to ring.

"Hello?" James asked, the other looked at him

"James Diamond?" The voice asked

"This is he"

"It's Officer Michaels. We have a confession from a Jadelyn West, She stated that she was the one who had thrown the glass cup at Caterina Valentine. We need you and Caterina to come down to the station to review the tape and decide if you want to press charges or not"

"Alright" James said

"Goodbye"

"Bye" James hung up and looked at Cat

"We need to go to the police station"

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

James and Cat were sitting in the back of the crowded police station, waiting for Officer Michael.

He speed walked to the waiting area where James and Cat where "Thanks for coming in so late"

"No problem sir" James said

"Now, Follow me" He said and led them to an interrogation room where a laptop and another officer were waiting.

"Hello, I'm Officer Mark, we have the confessions of Victoria Vega, Jadelyn West, and Robert Shapiro on tape. We need you to review them and decide to press charges"

James and Cat took a seat, and the video of Jade's confession played.

**JADE'S CONFESSION:**

**Mark: We brought you in here because you're a suspect of the assault of Caterina Valentine**

**Jade: Ugh, that's why I'm here? Fine. Me, Tori Vega, and Robbie Shapiro went to her concert, and Tori chucked the glass at the retard. Robbie planned it, and I just hate her. There's my stupid confession.**

**Mark: you do realize you can be charged with a minimum of 5 years for being an accomplice, right?**

**Jade: WHAT?! JUST FOR THAT DUMBASS CAT?! **

**Mark: Sit down Jadelyn.**

**Jade: NO!**

**Mark: We're going to put you in a holding cell until we decide to charge you. *Handcuffs Jade and leads her out of the room***

**TORI'S CONFESSION:**

**Mark: I understand you had something to do with the assault of Caterina Valentine?**

**Tori: *Stammers* I- I- I have N- No Idea What You- You-re Talking Ab- Bout**

**Mark: *Looks Tori straight in the eye* Tori…**

**Tori: ALRIGHT I'M SORRY! I DID IT! I BOUGHT THE GLASS AND GAVE IT TO JADE! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO HURT HER! I'M SO SORRY!**

**Mark: Alright. We're going to put you in a holding cell until we decide to charge you.**

**Tori: No! I can't have this on my record! Please don't!**

**Mark: I'm Sorry *Handcuffs her and leads her out of the room***

**ROBBIE'S CONFESSION:**

**Mark: We brought you in here because I understand, you had something to do with the assault of Cat Valentine?**

**Robbie: Even if I did, she deserved it**

**Mark: You do realize you confessed to having part in the assault, right?**

**Robbie: *Mutters* Damn. Well it's true. I got the tickets and I drove Jade and Tori. **

**Mark: We're putting you into a holding cell until we decide to charge you.**

**Robbie: Who cares? I lost Cat already. **

**Mark: *Handcuffs him and leads him out of the room***

James and Cat we're beyond shocked. Mark felt the tension, "Do you want to press charges? They will be put into a 6 month trial, and counseling. We found enough evidence to put them away for a while"

James' eyes narrowed "Yes"

Cat shook her head "No. I don't wanna charge them"

James' eyes widened "Kitty, they hurt you! How could you not want them put in jail?!"

"They're my friends."

**A FEW HOURS LATER. I LIED. IT WAS JUST TWO HOURS LATER. HI.**

Jade, Robbie, and Tori were being taken out of their cells. Mark had them fingerprinted and kept their pictures on file. They were led outside to wait for Andre and Beck, so they could go home.

Cat was waiting outside as well, James went to get the car.

Tori walked to Cat, who flinched and moved away. Tori sighed.

"Cat, I'm really sorry for everything I did. And you still have the heart to not even put us in jail? Why?"

Cat frowned, "Because you're my friend. Maybe not even anymore. I don't know, but I'm not going to stoop to your level"

That felt like a bullet to Tori's heart, a few tears fell "I'm sorry Cat, I never meant for this to get so out of hand. I'm a horrible person."

"It's okay. What's done is done. I don't have any brain damage, and you guys aren't going to jail. Just do me a favor and not hurt me anymore?"

Tori cried harder, Cat gave her a tissue.

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry Cat"

"It's alright"

Beck and Andre drove into the police station, and James was right behind them. Cat walked to her car, and the others walked to Beck's.

"Valentine!" Jade called out

James growled and got out of the car. Jade walked to Cat. James put a protective arm around her. Jade rolled her eyes "I'm not gonna hurt her oh tall one"

Cat would've probably giggled. But she's been through a lot. "Cat, I'm sorry for hurting you. Thank you for not putting us in the slammer"

Cat smiled "Thank you for apologizing"

Jade gave her a small smile and hugged her, it was sincere.

"You're truly the sweetest girl alive. I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

James smiled, happy they made up. He had enough of their nonsense.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Cat had no idea how Tori had gotten her number, but she was going to change it. And soon.

"Cat please answer me!" Tori's voice rang through the voicemail. Cat groaned and pressed the delete button.

James walked into her house, "Hey Kitty"

"Hi Jamie!"

"I say, since we're graduating tomorrow, and we both have stable careers, why don't we go out tomorrow night?"

Cat looked puzzled, but smiled at him, "Sure!"

**AN: ANNNNNND, That's it. Haha. Next one will probably be the last chapter, but I might just write a sequel. Maybe, Maybe not. **

**XD. Sooo, What do you think will happen? :P**


	16. Together Forever, Mrs Diamond

**A few months later…**

"Hey kitty cat"

She smiled happily. "Hi Frankie"

He smiled. "I never thought I would see the day where I would have to give my baby sister, To another man"

Her smile altered a bit "Please don't cry, Mom almost broke my hearing from sobbing so loudly"

"Caterina, You are the coolest sister alive. You forgave mom, you helped me meet Trina, and you're the most beautiful girl in the universe."

Cat's smile widened. She hugged her brother.

Trina walked into the suite where Cat was getting ready, "My bestest friend is getting married!"

"My maid of honor is in the room!" Cat exclaimed back. The three laughed, then Britney walked in.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married! Just a few months ago you graduated! I'm getting old."

Cat giggled, and hugged her. "Little Alicia is coming in a month!"

Britney smiled, "I'm sorry for everything"

"It's alright. I'm glad you're here! I'm so excited and nervous to get married, I mean I love him so much and we've been through a lot and he proposed and we spent a lot of time on the wedding, and I'm going to be Mrs. Diamond, but I'm so excited! There are butterflies in my tummy and I-"

"Kitty, calm down" Frankie said, She giggled.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Frankie and Cat were walking down the rose petal covered aisle, Cat was so close to crying when she saw James standing next to the priest, smiling proudly.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mom and her brother do" Frankie said proudly

**ONE WEDDING CEREMONY LATER…**

"I do" James said

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

James pulled Cat in for a passionate kiss, which she happily accepted. The church rang with cheers of congratulations, Carlos being the loudest.

"I love you" Cat said

"I love you more" James replied. With a smile.

Oh, how she loved his smile.

**I know it was short, but I'm planning the sequel :) Thank you to all that read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story :) **

**BIG THANK YOU TO AMRICE101! Thank you so much for letting me continue the story! **


End file.
